Olhos Psicóticos
by thaa
Summary: A vida angustiada de Bella muda quando Edward cruza seu caminho. Tão mergulhada numa mescla de felicidade e dor, tal como ela estava, não foi capaz de ver que por trás dos olhos psicóticos de Edward a vida dela se esvaía e o coração dele sangrava.
1. Prefácio

**Prefácio**

Lá estava eu novamente. Fugindo _dele_.

Eu me sentia como se estivesse naqueles pesadelos horríveis, onde você corre desesperadamente em busca de uma saída ao mesmo tempo em que torce abrir os olhos e se deparar com a segurança de seu quarto. Mas não. Eu nunca acordaria porque não estava dormindo. A prisão era real, as garotas eram reais, minha angústia e desespero eram reais.

_Ele_ era incrivelmente real.

Eu tentava, em vão, acalmar meus pulmões que pareciam exigir mais ar do que de costume. Meu fôlego estava desgastado devido à corrida contra o tempo que eu disputara, mas minha missão não estava completa. Eu precisava fugir dali o quanto antes!

A saída estava apenas a alguns metros de mim e meu corpo ansiava por ela. Por sobre os ombros eu dei uma última olhada para o meu carcereiro que se contorcia no chão, agonizante. Meu coração pareceu virar poeira dentro do peito, mas logo se recompôs. Eu estava prestes a dar o primeiro passo para a liberdade, quando o ouvi chamar meu nome. E no instante em que nossos olhares se cruzaram tudo desapareceu – medo, repulsa, ódio – viraram pó. Então, de uma maneira inexoravelmente dolorosa, eu senti meu coração sangrar.

_Por ele_!

E enquanto minha mente estava entorpecida por aquele olhar, meu corpo lutava desesperadamente para trazê-la de volta a realidade e assim poder fugir de uma vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bem, aí está o Prefácio. Caso alguém se interessar pela fic é só falar que eu posto o cap. 1 ;D  
Vou deixar aqui uma sinopse melhor e espero que gostem.**

_Com a descoberta da doença de Alfredo, minha decisão foi imediata ao abandonar minha exclusão pessoal e social para dar ao meu avô um resto de vida feliz. Em meio à dor e o medo de perdê-lo a qualquer momento, eis que surge Edward: um turista misterioso ao qual, sem perceber, me encontrei apaixonada. Tão mergulhada numa mescla de felicidade e tristeza, tal como eu estava, não fui capaz de perceber o grande segredo que Edward mantinha por trás de seus_ _olhos psicóticos... e talvez, agora, seria tarde demais!_

› "Em seus olhos psicóticos eu vi minha vida se esvaindo... e o seu coração sangrando."


	2. Doença

**Capítulo 1 – Doença**

– Feliz aniversário Isabella, querida! – meu avô pronunciou após cantar os parabéns. – Assopre as velas e faça um pedido.

20 anos. O tempo passou tão rápido pra mim. 10 anos haviam se passado e eu ainda sonhava com eles: Laura e Augusto Fontes. Como eu _sentia falta_ deles. Nada compensaria a dor de não tê-los mais comigo, nada ocuparia o vazio que eles deixaram no meu coração. Nem mesmo Alfredo, meu avô, conseguiu diminuir a dor que me consumia pela falta dos meus pais.

Lembro-me, como se fosse ontem, Alfredo entrando em meu quarto. Apesar de minha pouca idade, eu pude compreender em seus olhos vazios e distintamente úmidos que algo havia acontecido. Ele, como um bom avô que preza pela saúde emocional de sua neta, me falou toda aquela história de que Deus precisava dos meus pais ao seu lado e eles tiveram que partir para o céu. Quantas crianças já ouviram aquilo? Muitas eu presumo. História manjada; tanto que eu a ouvi sendo repetida inúmeras vezes pelas pessoas que conheceram meus pais. Isso me chateava, não por causa do déjà vu, mas sim porque eu não acreditava naquilo. Meus pais estavam mortos. Enterrados. Nada mais poderia mudar o que tinha acontecido e nada diminuiria minha dor; talvez o tempo fizesse alguma diferença como alguns diziam, mas naquele momento o que eu mais desejava era mergulhar na escuridão com eles e nunca mais abrir os olhos.

Bem, como eu esperava o tempo não diminuiu minha dor, apenas fez com que eu obtivesse força para lidar com ela; para construir uma camada protetora forte o suficiente para deter seu crescimento contínuo. Eu não me considerava uma pessoa feliz; pra mim, felicidade só se encontrava em histórias. Sim... eu estava infeliz ! Não tinha pais, amigos, irmãos. Apenas Alfredo, que já estava ficando muito velho e não demoraria muito até que ele também fosse tomado de mim.

– Pedir o que vô? Eu não tenho o que pedir. A única coisa que eu desejo é impossível se tornar real ou você vai me dizer que meus pais vão voltar hein?! Vai vir com aquele monte de histórias tolas e imaginativas sobre mágica?! Desculpe, mas adivinha: eu cresci!

Ouvi Alfredo chamar por mim enquanto eu corria para o meu quarto, mas eu o ignorei. Eu queria ficar sozinha... Só eu e minha amargura compartilhando o mesmo corpo. Subi as escadas em velocidade recorde, tropeçando em meus próprios pés. Por sorte minha coordenação motora sempre esteve ao meu favor, e me impediu de rolar escada a baixo e terminar meu aniversário na emergência de algum hospital. Bati a porta do quarto com força quando entrei. O barulho era um aviso que Alfredo conhecia claramente: "Não incomode!"

Meu quarto era um dos únicos lugares em que eu me sentia tranqüila e infinitamente confortável. Meus pais haviam me deixado uma quantidade significativa de dinheiro que Alfredo administrava muito bem, e por isso não me faltava nada. O lugar era bem planejado e moderno; eu mesma o havia mobiliado e pintado à meu gosto. A cama ficava encostada na parede leste e o grande guarda-roupas na oeste. A janela ficava de frente para a porta e ao seu lado, a escrivaninha com meu laptop e diversos livros. O centro do quarto era vazio de mobília... Havia apenas um grande tapete preto e várias almofadas brancas – na verdade o quarto inteiro era tomado por esse contraste preto-e-branco que revelava o quanto a vida tinha perdido a cor pra mim – onde eu costumava passar tardes inteiras deitada ouvindo música.

Ah... Música! A única coisa que me fazia sentir liberdade, que me fazia voar. Esquecer do mundo, dos problemas, das pessoas e pensar apenas naquele momento; em cada batida agitada ou calma, suave ou grosseira, simples ou composta.

As paredes eram lotadas de pôsteres que estampavam os rostos daqueles que me faziam flutuar. Linkin Park, Three Days Grace, Papa Roach, Manacá, Capital Inicial, Evanescence, Luxúria e vários outros, sempre ali, compartilhando meus momentos mais íntimos. E lá estavam eles novamente, ao meu lado, salvando com suas canções o que sobrou do que devia ser uma data feliz.

A manhã passou rapidamente e o tempo em que fiquei sozinha me fez repensar sobre certas atitudes. Eu era infeliz, isso eu não poderia negar, mas era certo envolver Alfredo em minha dor? Ele estava velho e precisava de paz, mas eu o estava fazendo infeliz comigo. Meu avô não tinha culpa de nada! A culpa era minha por descontar nele a ira pelos caminhos que minha vida tinha seguido.

Eu vi que estava sendo egoísta; precisava me desculpar, afinal, ele havia se preocupado tanto em celebrar meu aniversário para tentar me deixar mais feliz e eu o decepcionei.

Antes de sair do quarto vi que já eram duas da tarde. Não me dei conta do horário em que fiquei trancada. Alfredo já devia ter almoçado. Desci as escadas e fui para a cozinha, mas lá só havia um bilhete com sua caligrafia dizendo para eu esquentar a comida que ele tinha deixado na geladeira.

Eu não iria comer. Bom... Pelo menos não agora. Tinha que me desculpar primeiro. A consciência estava pesando e eu odiava me sentir culpada. Droga!

Fui ao quarto dele – uma ocasião muito rara devido ao trato que tínhamos: ele fora do meu quarto e eu fora do dele –, mas ele também não estava. Alfredo andava saindo muito durante os últimos tempos e nunca dizia aonde ia e eu já estava começando a me preocupar com isso. Antes de sair notei uma foto nossa no criado-mudo – bem antiga por sinal – e fui até lá para pegá-la. Passei levemente o dedo sobre o vidro protetor, me lembrando daquele dia. Estava ensolarado e Alfredo havia me levado para passear na praia de Copacabana. Meus pais ainda eram vivos.

Suspirei. Era tão difícil lembrar esses momentos. Alfredo lutou para me criar sozinho e eu devia isso a ele.

Recoloquei a foto no lugar e um envelope branco que estava sobre o criado-mudo me chamou a atenção. Havia um emblema de uma clínica hospitalar de um dos amigos de meu pai e o nome do meu avô estampado, mas o que aquilo fazia ali? Eu sabia que Alfredo estava me escondendo algo e meu sexto sentido me dizia que suas saídas estavam ligadas aquele envelope. Calmamente eu o abri – na verdade o reabri, pois ele já fora aberto em outra ocasião ou pelo médico ou por Alfredo – e li por cima o diagnóstico de alguns exames, todos com o nome do meu avô, e aí senti o choque que uma das palavras me causou. "Câncer", eu murmurei atônita. Agora tudo estava claro pra mim. Parecia que tudo tomava forma diante dos meus olhos, me mostrando a verdade. As saídas não explicadas, os diversos remédios que ele tomava, as dores que ele costumava sentir – e que ele vivia afirmando que não era nada – tudo agora estava claramente infiltrado em minha cabeça me dando respostas para todas aquelas perguntas.

Alfredo estava doente. Muito, muito doente. Ele ia _morrer_! Oh, meu Deus. Meu avô ia morrer!

Uma pintada de dor me invadiu enquanto eu sentia o corpo tremer. Em questão de segundos eu senti o rosto úmido e o leve gosto de sal em minha boca. Minhas lágrimas não faziam jus ao desespero que circulava por minhas veias como veneno, adormecendo cada parte do meu corpo e então eu senti o chão gelado em minha bochecha molhada.

– Não! Ele não! – foram minhas últimas palavras antes de cair na inconsciência.

**

Eu estava em lugar inteiramente branco. Não havia fim, não havia começo. O branco se estendia por todas as direções e eu não via a linha do horizonte. Eu estava no meio do nada, vestida com um vestido preto, o único ponto no meio de todo aquele universo sem fim. O desespero começava a se manifestar conforme eu corria sem direção em busca de uma saída, mas eu não via nada no meio de todo aquele vazio. Continuei vagando inutilmente, procurando por qualquer coisa em que pudesse me agarrar para sair daquele lugar... Foi então que eu avistei outro ponto preto, distante. Uma ansiedade me invadiu junto ao alívio que veio logo em seguida quando eu percebi que não estava mais sozinha.

Comecei a correr o máximo que pude tentando alcançar o ponto. Conforme a distância entre nós diminuía, o ponto ganhava forma e logo percebi que era uma pessoa.

– Ei você. – gritei, mas a figura humana não mexeu um músculo. Ela estava parada, olhando em minha direção, quando pude perceber que não se tratava de uma simples pessoa. Era ele. Era Alfredo – Vô. Sou eu, Isabella.

Ele trajava um terno preto, a face pálida e enrugada me fitava com intensidade. Os cabelos grisalhos eram quase invisíveis. Ele não mudou sua expressão serena conforme eu me aproximava, fazendo-me ficar presa em seu olhar. Então quando eu estava a uns 15 metros dele, um buraco negro se abriu no chão, no espaço entre nós, ferindo aquele universo branco.

– Eu te amo Bella. – ele disse sorrindo, ainda imóvel. Parecia uma estátua humana que movimentava apenas os lábios.

Não havia meios de chegar até ele. Aquele abismo negro me assustava e parecia não ter um fim, assim como aquele vazio desprovido de cores. De repente ele começou a aumentar, sugando o chão em minha direção.

– Vô! – gritei exasperada. O abismo ia me sugar... Eu precisava correr.

E então eu corri o máximo que pude, enquanto o negro me seguia manchando o universo branco. Ele ficava cada vez mais próximo, aumentando meu desespero. Senti o chão faltar sob os meus pés e me dei conta que agora eu despencava, mergulhando no buraco negro. Eu gritei à plenos pulmões enquanto via a superfície branca ficar cada vez menor, até sumir. E eu havia sido completamente submersa naquele novo universo maligno, sozinha no esquecimento. Sentia-me sendo sugada para baixo, mais e mais fundo, até que ouvi chamarem meu nome.

– Isabella? Bella, meu anjo, responda. Isabella? – dizia a voz que eu conhecia muito bem.

– Vô?! – Um brilho surgiu na imensidão negra e eu me estiquei ao máximo para alcançar a luz.

– Eu estou aqui querida. – A voz dele foi tomada por alívio – Você está bem?

Nesse momento eu toquei a luz e um grande feixe de claridade foi lançado sobre mim, me cegando. Fechei os olhos tentando evitar a claridade repentina e quando voltei a abri-los vi uma imagem distorcida em minha frente.

– Bella, o que aconteceu querida? – Alfredo estava preocupado. O conhecia bem o bastante para sentir o tom que suas palavras tinham.

– Vô, eu... – Fiz força para sentar. Minha cabeça estava explodindo e levei os dedos até minhas têmporas fazendo movimentos circulares, tentando conter a dor que as pulsações proporcionavam. Notei que estava no sofá da sala.

– Você parece tonta, querida.

– Não. Eu estou bem. – disse-lhe forçando um sorriso. Pela expressão dele ficou claro que não o enganei.

– O que você tem Bella? Onde dói?

– É sério, vô. Eu estou bem! – disse agora com mais convicção e me pareceu que essa segunda tentativa havia funcionado. – Apenas minha cabeça está latejando um pouco.

Ele me encarou com alívio, o olhar sereno me acalentando. O terror do sonho começava a se dissolver enquanto eu começava a ter certeza que havia voltado para o mundo real, colorido e junto de Alfredo.

– Quanto tempo eu fiquei inconsciente?

– Eu não sei querida. Quando eu cheguei você já estava no chão, desacordada. – Sua expressão agora estava séria, manchada por um leve receio. – O que você fazia em meu quarto, Bella? Não foi você mesma que insistiu para fazermos aquele acordo idiota?!

Epa. Eu estava encrencada.

– Ai vô. Foi mal. – Na verdade havia sido péssimo. Alfredo nunca gostou muito desse acordo e sempre esperou um deslize meu para provar que eu estava sendo muito absurda. – É que eu queria pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento infantil essa manhã, mas aí eu não te achava em canto nenhum e achei que você estivesse lá. E... – As palavras fluíam rápidas demais e eu tive que parar por alguns segundos em busca de ar.

– E? – ele perguntou, me incentivando a continuar. Ele parecia ansioso, mas de um jeito estranho, tenso; como se estivesse esperando por más notícias.

– E aí eu vi um... – Eu fiz uma pausa brusca. As memórias começaram a passar diante dos meus olhos fazendo-me lembrar do envelope, do nome da clínica, dos exames, de tudo. Entrei em choque.

– Bella?! O que foi querida?

Eu não respondi. Não tinha forças nem para movimentar os lábios. Eu até tentei, mas as palavras ficaram presas na garganta, me sufocando. Senti Alfredo chacoalhando meus ombros na tentativa de chamar minha atenção que estava presa em lembranças. Sem sucesso. Eu só conseguia pensar que o destino estava novamente cruzando meu caminho para mais uma vez arrancar outra pessoa de mim.

Quando o choque das lembranças passou, veio a reação. As lágrimas que até o momento estavam presas, agora escorriam deliberadamente pelo meu rosto. Em um movimento rápido, eu enterrei a cabeça no peito de Alfredo.

– Perdão minha Bella. – Dava para sentir a dor em suas palavras.

– Por que vô? – eu murmurei entre soluços.

– Eu devia ter sido mais cuidadoso. Não era para você ter visto nenhum daqueles papéis.

– Não! Você devia ter me contado! – Eu o encarei, exasperada.

– Me perdoe Bella! – Ele desprendeu seu olhar do meu por alguns instantes e logo voltou a me encarar. – Eu só não queria que você sofresse...

Minha expressão agora era de incredulidade. Ele só podia estar brincando. Ele acha que me pouparia da dor, me escondendo seu segredo? Será que ele não pensou que eu sofreria muito mais se soubesse da sua doença quando eu fosse obrigada a velar seu corpo? Pensar que conviva com ele achando tudo normal enquanto ele definhava? Sem dúvida a dor ia ser pior.

– Vô... Preste bem a atenção. – Suspirei tentando me manter calma, enquanto controlava as lágrimas. – Eu te amo e é claro que eu vou sofrer. Você é a única pessoa que eu tenho no mundo e não quero te perder. – Minha voz falhou nas últimas palavras. Eu ainda não tinha assimilado a seriedade dos fatos.

Alfredo era minha única família; tudo o que eu tinha. Eu o amava demais e a dor dele era a minha dor. Será que ele tinha entendido isso?

– Esse é um fardo que eu tenho que carregar sozinho. Eu não quero que você perca sua vida sofrendo por um velho condenado como eu. Eu quero que você seja feliz.

Parecia que não. Na verdade parecia não era uma palavra adequada. Ele não tinha entendido mesmo! Ponto.

Mas eu admirava aquele homem. Sempre forte, se negando a aceitar qualquer ajuda. Sempre querendo minha felicidade, não importando as circunstâncias.

– Vô... Pare de se condenar assim. Eu não vou perder minha vida ficando com você.

– Bella, eu...

– Eu não vou te abandonar. Prometo!

Os olhos deles brilharam por causa das lágrimas que estavam presas. Velho turrão. Até nesses momentos ele quer parecer forte.

– Obrigado. – ele murmurou e uma lágrima caiu.

Agora que eu sabia que podia perdê-lo, meus olhos se abriram para a realidade e eu pude ver o quão importante ele era para mim.

Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Eu me sentia uma completa idiota. Um ser desprezível em todos os aspectos. Tive tanto tempo com ele e nunca liguei para isso. Eu me odiava por ter dado as costas para a vida e para ele, vivendo em meu mundinho particular. Tantas coisas que poderíamos ter vivido juntos; tantas oportunidades que ele havia me dado de renascer e eu dei de ombros. Agora era a vida que estava dando as costas para mim, me roubando a única pessoa viva que eu amava.

_Eu_ devia estar no lugar dele definhando, sofrendo. Era eu quem havia dado as costas para o mundo. Era eu a infeliz que detestava a vida e não Alfredo. Ele sempre gostou de viver.

Droga! Tudo era tão injusto.

Eu o abracei, me reconfortando em seu peito quente, molhando sua camisa com minhas lágrimas geladas.

Havia decidido recuperar o tempo perdido. Eu voltaria a viver e faria Alfredo feliz até sua última respiração. Eu aproveitaria cada segundo ao seu lado e faria de nossos dias contados, inesquecíveis.

– Eu te amo! – murmurei enquanto ele me acalentava. Senti seus dedos pousarem em meus cabelos castanhos, afagando-lhes com carinho. Meus olhos ardiam agora que as lágrimas tinham retornado a eles, mas eu não ligava. Queria apenas aproveitar aquele momento tão especial entre nós dois.

E fiquei ali, agarrada ao seu peito, ouvindo cada batida do seu coração e tendo a certeza do quanto aquele som agora era importante. Por quanto tempo ele continuaria cantando para mim? Eu não sabia. Mas aproveitaria cada segundo daquelas batidas enquanto fosse possível.

Mas e quando ele... Parasse? O que seria dali em diante? Essa era uma questão em que eu não queria pensar no momento. Eu ocuparia minha cabeça apenas com o presente, vivendo cada dia por vez sem ficar pensando no futuro doloroso que me aguardava.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bem... aí está o primeiro capítulo e espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Ele pode paracer maçante para alguns, mas garanto que as coisas ficarão bem melhores ;D Aguardo reviews! Vou deixar aqui uma prévia do próximo capítulo:_

[...]  
– Isabella Fontes! – respondi prontamente. – Senhor...?  
– Edward Cullen.  
[...]

[...]  
– Bem... a pessoa que eu mais admirei até hoje foi minha mãe. Ela era meu modelo de perfeição e era brasileira. Isso fez com que meu interesse pelo seu país de origem se tornasse algo meio que possessivo. Aprendi a língua, a cultura e finalmente estou aqui! O Brasil é cheio de maravilhas, de fascínio, de belezas e é um prazer para os meus olhos contemplar uma delas agora. – ele me fitou de modo intenso e eu não pude deixar de corar. – Você está rubra. – ele sorriu travesso e deslizou o polegar pela minha bochecha direita. – Não se envergonhe por ser bela.  
– Obrigada! – eu sussurrei.  
[...]


	3. Pôr do Sol

**Capítulo 2 – Pôr-do-Sol**

– Bom turma, até mais. – O professor despediu-se de nós.

As aulas na faculdade andavam muito cansativas, mas distraíam-me um pouco da doença de Alfredo. E ele também estava adorando a idéia da faculdade de Medicina, o que me fazia ficar ainda mais animada. Além de estudar por gosto, também me empenhava para deixar meu avô mais feliz.

O sol já estava querendo se esconder no horizonte quando deixei a casa de Tânya. Dessa vez havíamos exagerado nos estudos. Eu dirigia tranquilamente quando comecei a sentir uma sensação estranha, angústia. Eu precisava me livrar daquilo antes de ver Alfredo; ele não podia ficar se preocupando comigo.

Parei o carro em uma avenida, enquanto um flanelinha se aproximava ligeiro.

– Eu o vigio por R$ 5,00 a hora, moça.

Eu sempre achei isso ridículo. Eles nunca vigiavam nada; isso era apenas para conseguir dinheiro fácil. E não pagar poderia significar ter seu carro destruído, então não me restavam opções. Retirei rapidamente uma nota de 10 da carteira e vi quando o sorriso do rapaz se alargou.

– Acho que isso dá por hoje. – mencionei rápido, enquanto caminhava em direção à praia de Copacabana.

– Seu carro está em boas mãos, moça. – ele proferiu indo na direção de outra vítima que acabara de estacionar.

O sol já estava se pondo e apesar da iluminação ser pouca, a paisagem era linda. Andei para um lugar mais afastado e me sentei na areia fofa. Havia umas poucas pessoas se divertindo. Um casal de jovens ainda banhavam-se no Atlântico, enquanto outros dois estavam sentados na areia, ora observando a paisagem, ora desfrutando do interior da boca de cada um. Havia também quatro crianças e um casal de idosos; eles pareciam se divertir juntos. Deu para ver a cara emburrada que as crianças fizeram quando, provavelmente, os que deveriam ser seus avôs começaram a recolher as coisas para irem. Não contive um sorriso triste ao ver a cena. Eu já havia feito aquela cara muitas vezes quando criança e Alfredo sempre ria nessa hora.

– Sinto falta disso. – sussurrei para o vento.

– Senhorita. Poderia me ajudar? – Assustei-me com o toque em meus ombros e me levantei num impulso. – Oh, me desculpe. Não quis assustá-la.

O sotaque dele deixava claro que não se tratava de um carioca, muito menos um brasileiro, mas não podia negar que ele dominava muito bem o português. Os olhos me chamaram muito a atenção; eram de um verde profundo e expressivo. Os cabelos cor-de-bronze e desgrenhados davam-lhe um ar adolescente e sexy. Ele usava chinelos e uma bermuda branca. O peito nu parecia ter sido esculpido como aquelas estátuas de gesso que reproduziam a virilidade de deuses gregos. Turista!

– Poderia me ajudar? – Ele me encarava de um jeito estranho. Os olhos misteriosos, fixos nos meus.

– Oh, claro! O que o senhor deseja?

– Eu resolvi dar uma volta e me perdi. Preciso voltar para o meu hotel.

– Em qual está hospedado?

– Copacabana Palace.

– Bem... Ele está um pouco longe daqui. Se pegar um taxi ele o levará até lá.

– Saí sem carteira. Era pra ser um simples passeio, apenas. E um mergulho no mar, talvez. – ele disse gesticulando com as mãos.

– Importa-se em caminhar então?

– Importa-se em acompanhar um turista idiota e chato como eu? – Ele se abaixou em reverência e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu ri. Além de lindo, ele também era engraçado.

– Não, não me importo. Então vamos?

– Claro! Senhorita...?

– Isabella Fontes! – respondi prontamente. – Senhor...?

– Edward Cullen.

– Veio de onde? Estados Unidos?

– Está tão explícito assim? – ele riu.

– Considere apenas um chute certeiro.

– Não é à toa que os brasileiros são os reis do futebol. – ele riu com a piada e eu o acompanhei.

Começamos a caminhar silenciosos. O olhar dele sobre mim me deixou envergonhada e eu abaixei a cabeça em sinal disso. Ele pareceu notar e fitou o horizonte.

– O Rio é mesmo a ''Cidade Maravilhosa''. – ele pronunciou quebrando o silêncio. – Você deve ser muito feliz aqui.

Eu franzi o cenho e suspirei derrotada por lembrar de Alfredo. Não dava pra ser feliz estando na minha situação.

– É... Eu tento.

Ele fez uma breve pausa, pensando em algo.

– Desculpe!

– Como?

– Por dizer algo que a chateou. – Sem dúvidas ele havia notado minha expressão.

– Oh! Não se preocupe. – eu sorri.

– Bem... Vamos mudar de assunto. Mora aqui há muito tempo?

– Isso virou um interrogatório? – ele me olhou com receio e percebi que estava prestes a ouvir outro: 'desculpe!', por isso apressei-me a completar. – Brincadeira! Moro sim. Na verdade, nasci no Rio. E você?

– Eu nasci em Nova York, mas passo muito pouco tempo lá. Sabe... Eu sinto que nasci para ser livre, por isso passo a vida viajando.

Eu o fitei surpresa.

– Você deve ser rico para poder ficar viajando de país a país.

– Eu, na verdade, me considero um sortudo já que não tive que suar muito pra conseguir o que tenho. Meu avô era um grande fazendeiro e possuía terras em vários lugares. Quando ele morreu, eu fiquei com tudo, já que eu era seu único herdeiro.

Não pude deixar de pensar em Alfredo.

– Faz quanto tempo?

– Uns quatro anos. Morreu depois de ter um AVC.

– E seus pais?

– Meu pai, Carlisle, nunca gostou do campo, por isso construiu sua vida em Nova York. No começo, ele montou uma loja de artigos esportivos com o dinheiro que recebeu do meu avô, como presente de casamento. Com o passar dos anos, a loja se tornou uma grande empresa com filiais espalhadas por vários estados. Ele e minha mãe, Esme, morreram no atentado de 11 de setembro; eles estavam dentro do segundo avião que atingiu as torres gêmeas. Na época eu tinha acabado de completar 15 anos, por isso não poderia assumir a empresa e minha guarda passou para Anthony, meu avô. Quando completei a idade adequada, assumi a empresa.

– E como você chegou nesse status de turista assíduo?

– Bem... Como eu lhe disse, eu nasci pra ser livre e a empresa me prendia. As ações estavam em alta e eu as vendi por uma quantia muito elevada. Boa parte do dinheiro eu deixei no banco e a outra eu uso em minhas viagens. Sem contar que eu ainda vendi muitas das propriedades de Anthony e as que sobraram me geram renda.

– E quando o dinheiro acabar?

– Às vezes eu me pego pensando nisso, mas eu aprendi me controlar. Em geral, viajo em classe econômica, fico em lugares baratos, sabe... Essas coisas que as pessoas fazem para economizar.

– Puxa! O Copacabana Palace é um lugar que alguém iria se quisesse economizar?

– Não, não. – ele sorriu e passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Na verdade, essa viagem é uma exceção.

– Exceção?

– Sim! Eu sempre tive vontade de conhecer as belezas do Brasil. Eu viajei por vários lugares, mas esse país me causa um fascínio que não sei explicar. Por isso resolvi que essa viagem valeria um grande investimento.

– E valeu mesmo?

– Cada dólar!

– E de onde veio tal admiração pelo Brasil?

– Bem... a pessoa que eu mais admirei até hoje foi minha mãe. Ela era meu modelo de perfeição e era brasileira. Isso fez com que meu interesse pelo seu país de origem se tornasse algo meio que possessivo. Aprendi a língua, a cultura e finalmente estou aqui! O Brasil é cheio de maravilhas, de fascínio, de belezas e é um prazer para os meus olhos contemplar uma delas agora. – ele me fitou de modo intenso e eu não pude deixar de corar. – Você está rubra. – ele sorriu travesso e deslizou o polegar pela minha bochecha direita. – Não se envergonhe por ser bela.

– Obrigada! – eu sussurrei.

Ok, Bella. Respire fundo, conte até dez e recomponha-se! Até parece que você nunca recebeu um elogio desses.

Se bem que... Oh, certo! Eu NUNCA havia recebido um elogio desse mesmo. Pelo menos não com essas palavras e feitas por um homem tão interessante e bonito como Edward. As poucas cantadas que eu recebi, eram geralmente regadas com idiotices e más intenções.

Agradeci mentalmente por ele ter usado o adjetivo 'bela' ao invés de 'gostosa', ou nesse momento ele já teria sido nocauteado.

Conversamos sobre tudo. Das coisas mais ínfimas, até nossos sonhos e realizações importantes. Nunca imaginei que em um espaço de tempo tremendamente curto, eu me sentiria tão à vontade com alguém.

– Chegamos Sr. Cullen – eu apontei o hotel e ele pareceu ficar chateado com meu anúncio. – Agora que você já foi entregue eu tenho que ir.

Eu levei minha mão na direção dele e me surpreendi quando ele se levou a boca na direção da minha mão. Não contive o arrepio que os lábios macios dele causaram em minha pele.

Se contenha Bella. Ele é apenas um turista simpático que você nunca mais irá ver na vida. Então contenha-se garota!

– Curta bem sua estadia no Brasil, Sr. Cullen! E obrigada pelo passeio. À tempos eu não me divertia assim.

– Eu que agradeço pelo passeio e pela ajuda.

– Adeus! – me virei e comecei a caminhar.

Foi questão de alguns metros para que eu ouvisse a voz dele me chamando e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

– Hum... Senhorita Fontes!

– Sim?!

– Gostaria de ser minha guia na cidade?

– Se isso te ajudar a não se perder mais...

– Isso é um sim?

Ele me olhou esperançoso e eu fiquei feliz pelo convite. Balancei a cabeça em sinal positivo e um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Edward. Realmente eu tinha gostado de falar com ele. Por alguns instantes eu consegui deixar de pensar nas coisas que estavam me perturbando nos últimos tempos para poder, verdadeiramente, sorrir.

– Te vejo amanhã cedo, as nove aqui em frente ao hotel?!

– Tudo bem. Até amanhã então.

– Até amanhã!

Segui pela avenida até encontrar meu carro. O flanelinha de antes ainda estava lá.

– Moça, moça! Achei que não viria mais buscar o carro.

– Que eu saiba o tempo ainda não acabou.

– Sim, mas várias pessoas quiseram essa vaga e me ofereceram mais di...

– Tá, tá. Já entendi! Toma isso e me dê licença porque preciso ir. – retirei uma nota de dez e o sorriso dele se alargou.

– A senhora é muito generosa! Me procure caso vier aqui novamente e precisar que alguém vigie seu carro.

– Claro! – respondi seca.

Vai sonhando!, completei mentalmente. Aquilo era um roubo!

Dirigi de volta para casa, entusiasmada com a idéia de ver Edward e, diferentemente dos últimos tempos em que eu desejava que os dias passassem devagar para que eu pudesse aproveitar cada segundo com Alfredo, eu desejei que o amanhã chegasse rápido para que aqueles olhos tão misteriosos de Edward se cruzassem com os meus novamente.

Abri a porta do apartamento ainda com um sorriso de satisfação estampado e vi a luz da cozinha acesa.

– Vô?!

– Hey Bella.

Alfredo estava preparando o jantar.

– Hmm. Que cheirinho de fome! – eu sorri. – Quer ajuda para terminar?

– Não, não. – ele me apontou a cadeira. – Sente-se e espere.

– Tudo bem chefe! O que teremos hoje?

– O seu prato preferido: lasanha e peito de frango ao molho rosê. E de sobremesa bolo de chocolate, recheado com brigadeiro e cocada, com cobertura de chantilly e raspas de chocolate.

– Vô! – Meus olhos brilharam depois das descrições dos pratos – Você não existe! – Me levantei e dei-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

– Faz tempo que eu queria fazer essa surpresa pra você, querida. Você tem andado tão tristonha de uns tempos pra cá.

– Desculpe vô! Não queria te preocupar. E muito obrigada mesmo pela comida. Fazia tempos que eu não comia isso!

– Tudo bem Bella. – ele sorriu e as rugas deram-lhe um ar meigo. – E o que se passa? Você está diferente. Parece mais... Animada.

– Impressão sua! – eu respondi rapidamente. – Estou morrendo de fome! – Tentei mudar de assunto.

– Eu conheço você Isabella Fontes! Sabe que pode confiar nesse velho, não sabe?! Agora me conte o que se passa.

– Ah vô. É que eu... eu...

– Você? ...

– Bem eu... conheci alguém hoje

– E esse alguém é do sexo oposto?

– Sim.

– Que bom querida!

O quê? Ele não ia brigar, nem espernear, nem nada?

– O que você fez com meu avô? – eu o olhei incrédula. – Devolva-me ele!

Ele sorriu.

– Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Frio? – eu disse enquanto checava sua temperatura com minhas mãos. – Você não parece estar com febre.

– Claro que não! Pare de gracinhas Bella! O que tem de errado com o que eu disse?

– Bem vô... Você sempre foi meio ciumento quando o assunto é garotos. Lembro-me de quando você me levava pra escola e amedrontava todos os garotos que tentasse se aproximar de mim.

– Bella, você cresceu e eu não posso impedir isso. É inevitável! Eu a prendi durante muito tempo... olhe pra você. Está com vinte anos e até hoje nunca sequer teve um namorado. Você, por um acaso, pelo menos já beijou na boca?

Bem... um selinho num garoto nerd da escola, durante uma brincadeira de 'Verdade ou Desafio' conta?

– Ai vô. Não acredito que estamos tendo essa conversa! – proferi exasperada e Alfredo riu ao notar que minhas bochechas estavam rosadas.

– Certo! Mas só mais uma pergunta: Vocês vão sair juntos? Como um encontro?

Sinceramente eu pensei em mentir ou tentar mudar de assunto, mas a face esperançosa de Alfredo foi muito persuasiva.

– Sim, mas não é bem um encontro. Ele é um turista e pediu para que eu mostrasse a cidade pra ele... como uma guia.

– Ah sim. Mas tome cuidado querida. Lembre-se que cedo ou tarde ele irá embora, então tente não se apaixonar!

– Claro que não, vô! – Fiquei ainda mais vermelha, não por causa do comentário de Alfredo, mas sim de vergonha por não querer que Edward fosse mesmo embora.

Pare com isso Bella! Você o conheceu hoje. Não há porque ter esses pensamentos, nem esses sentimentos estranhos.

– E que dia vocês irão se ver?

– Amanhã de manhã.

– Então boa sorte!

– Obrigada.

A comida logo ficou pronta e nós dois comemos em meio aos risos que os comentários de Alfredo sobre a comida de grandes chefes causavam.

– Minha comida é bem melhor que a deles!

– Tem razão.

– Eu sei! Não precisa falar...

– Convencido!

Comemos a sobremesa na sala, enquanto assistíamos a uma novela.

– Bem vô... amanhã meu dia começa cedo. Shh! – eu fiz menção para que ele se calasse e pus mudo na TV. – Ouça...

– Ouvir o que Bella? – ele indagou contrariado.

– Minha cama está me chamando!

– Engraçadinha! – ele riu e me jogou uma almofada. – Vá logo e me deixa assistir minha novela.

– Certo comandante! – eu imitei o ato de um soldado diante do comandante com as pernas juntas e uma mão na testa. – Boa noite, vô. Amo você!

– Eu também te amo querida. Boa noite e sonhe com coisas boas.

– Vou tentar!

Segui para o meu quarto, fiz minha higiene pessoal e deitei na cama. Seria ótimo sonhar com Edward.

– O que esse turista tem?

Não contive o sorriso e caí na inconsciência com o olhar misterioso de Edward tatuado em meus pensamentos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Por favor, postem Reviews. Preciso saber se estão gostando da história, pois caso o contrário irei parar de postá-la!_


	4. Desencontro

**Capítulo 3 – Desencontro**

Os raios de sol que entravam pela janela do quarto, indicavam que o dia seria bem quente. Peguei meu celular e vi: sete e meia da manhã. Um sorriso inesperado surgiu em minha face ao pensar que em menos de duas horas eu veria Edward.

Fiz minha higiene rapidamente e desci para tomar café. Alfredo estava na cozinha e a mesa já estava posta.

– Você parece animada.

Senti as bochechas queimando após o comentário de Alfredo. Pronto! Nem precisei responder, já que o intrometido do meu corpo resolveu agir sozinho agora.

– Você fica linda assim querida.

– Ah, vô. Se você está querendo me deixar constrangida, fique feliz, porque acabou de conseguir! – suspirei exasperada enquanto começava a devorar o café da manhã.

– Isso mesmo. Coma bastante porque parece que hoje o dia vai ser cansativo. Onde você pretende levá-lo?

– Ainda não sei... Sugestões?

– Espere até se encontrarem. A partir do ânimo e da disposição de vocês dois ficará fácil decidir na hora.

– Tem razão.

Três batidas na porta e o som da campanhinha ecoaram no apartamento. Pra que diabos uma pessoa bateria na porta e tocaria a campanhinha? Uma das opções já basta, oras.

– Quem é? – gritei da cozinha.

– Bella! Que falta de respeito ficar gritando assim. Vai lá atender. – repreendeu-me Alfredo.

– Bella, sou eu, Roberto. – uma voz anunciou do outro lado da porta.

– Ah, entre!

Roberto era síndico do prédio e um grande amigo de Alfredo. Ele tinha 41 anos falsos, como costumávamos brincar, já que ele parecia ter bem menos. Suas feições eram jovens e ele era um desses quarentões que fazia qualquer uma suspirar – eu era uma – além de ser muito simpático e um ótimo amigo e conselheiro.

– Ora, ora. Aonde minha pequena vai produzida assim?

– Ela tem um encontro Beto. – Alfredo disse com um tom sarcástico.

– Estamos ficando velhos mesmo meu amigo. Nossa pequena resolveu nos trocar por um garotinho?

– Pare de falar que é um encontro vô!

– E não é?

– Não! Eu apenas irei mostrar a cidade pra ele.

– É bom mesmo que seja assim. Qualquer gracinha e ele vai ter uma grande estadia no hospital. – Beto e Alfredo começaram a dar soquinhos no ar como se estivessem batendo em alguém.

– Não seja ciumento Beto. Você e meu avô sabem que são os homens da minha vida.

– Quero ver isso quando ela estiver à beira do altar. – disse Alfredo.

– Vocês continuarão sendo os homens da minha vida e eu quero os dois me levando ao altar, um de cada lado, e me entregando ao terceiro homem da minha vida.

– Olha que é capaz de eu não te entregar hein.

– Somos dois, Beto.

– Dois ciumentos, isso sim!

Roberto acabou tomando café conosco e eu tive que ser bem evasiva em alguns de seus questionamentos.

– Bem... É melhor eu ir logo. Não quero que o trânsito me atrase.

– Vá com Deus querida. Cuidado e bom encontro.

– Eu já disse que isso não é um encontro!

– Eu sei disso bobinha. É que sua cara irritada é tão fofa.

– Concordo com você Al. Ela fica uma gracinha quando está brava.

Os dois riram e eu senti o rosto queimando. Às vezes eu sentia uma vontade imensa de bater naqueles dois. E essa era uma dessas vezes.

Fui ao meu quarto, peguei minha bolsa e voltei a cozinha para me despedir de Alfredo e Roberto. Antes de sair pela porta um grito ecoou em todo o apartamento.

– ALFREDO!

Corri para a cozinha e minha face foi tomada pelo choque ao ver Alfredo desmaiado no chão com Roberto tentando reanimá-lo.

– Ligue para a emergência! – ele gritou ao me ver igual uma estátua na cozinha. – Isabella! Alfredo precisa de cuidados! Vá logo!

Corri e peguei o telefone. Disquei os números do hospital rapidamente e informei o ocorrido. Então fui pra perto de Alfredo e ao vê-lo inerte nos braços de Roberto, não pude conter minhas lágrimas.

– Calma querida. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Roberto disse tentando me confortar, mas parecia que nem ele mesmo acreditava nisso.

A ambulância chegou e levaram Alfredo para o hospital às pressas. Eu andava de um lado a outro no corredor do hospital, ansiosa por notícias.

– Oh meu Deus! O que aconteceu com ele?

– Calma Bella. Não deve ser nada muito sério.

– Nada muito sério?! Como assim nada muito sério? – Roberto pareceu não entender. – Ele não te contou, não é mesmo?

– Contou o quê? – ele me olhou como se suplicasse uma continuação.

Me aproximei de Roberto à passos lentos e trêmulos e sentei-me ao seu lado.

– Meu avô tem câncer. – minha voz falhou no final.

– Câncer?! Mas como... – eu o interrompi.

– Não sei te dizer como, nem porque, já que nem eu mesma sei. Eu descobri tudo por acaso... – meus olhos, antes marejados, agora inundavam minha face com lágrimas.

– Onde?

– Pâncreas.

– Oh não! Meu amigo não!

Roberto abaixou-se e tapou o rosto com as mãos, mas isso não me impediu de ver que, assim como eu, ele estava chorando.

– Ele vai ficar bem?

Parecia até irônico Roberto perguntando a mim o mesmo que eu perguntara a ele. Acabei por repetir suas palavras.

– Sim, ele vai! Ele tem de ficar bem! – sussurrei a última afirmação na esperança de convencer a mim mesma de que isso era verdade.

Um homem, que eu supus ser um dos médicos, parou na sala de espera e eu corri em sua direção.

– Bella! – Roberto gritou, provavelmente, ao ver a expressão de fúria com a qual eu me dirigi ao homem de branco.

– Como ele está? Diga-me! – proferi exaltada, enquanto mantinha a aba do seu jaleco branco presa em minhas mãos. Aquela espera toda sem nenhuma notícia já havia passado dos limites.

– Por favor, acalme-se! – ele disse soltando-se do meu aperto desesperado. – Estamos em um hospital, então eu peço que diminua seu tom eu serei obrigado a pedir que se retire. – Eu o encarei estática e me recompus. Roberto me repreendeu com os olhos.

– Desculpe! – pedi fraca.

– Assim está melhor. Agora, com calma, diga-me o que deseja saber.

– Meu avô... Ele desmaiou, trouxeram-no pra cá e ninguém me dá notícias e... – ele gesticulou para que parasse.

– Você está muito nervosa. Acalme-se e me diga: qual o nome do paciente?

– Alfredo Leal Fontes.

– Por favor... – Agora foi a vez de Roberto pedir. – Estamos há muito tempo aqui sem nenhuma satisfação.

Ele analisou a prancheta que trazia consigo e nos encarou com uma expressão de pena.

– O que foi? O que aconteceu? – Eu estava impaciente e ele assumiu uma postura que não me agradou. – Por que está me olhando assim? Responda! – eu gritei exasperada.

Duas enfermeiras esquisitas que pareciam ter saído de alguma história pra assustar criancinhas me fulminaram com os olhos. Um arrepio me subiu a espinha e eu entendi claramente a mensagem 'SILÊNCIO' que elas passaram.

Eu levei todo o ar que consegui aos meus pulmões e expirei devagar. Acho que agora eu conseguiria controlar o tom abusivo da minha voz.

– No momento só posso adiantar que o paciente passa bem e está em observação.

– Posso vê-lo? – Minhas palavras soaram mais como uma súplica do que com uma pergunta.

– No presente momento isso é impossível, pois estamos terminando de realizar alguns exames requisitados pelo Drº. Zinezi. Sugiro que por hora vá para casa e descanse.

– Obrigada, mas prefiro esperar aqui.

– Creio que a espera será longa.

– Não tenho nenhum compromisso que seja mais importante que meu avô. Irei esperar.

– Certo. – ele disse, se retirando logo em seguida.

Sentei em um dos inúmeros assentos vagos e tapei o rosto com as mãos desnorteada. Estava começando. E eu sabia que esse começo me traria muito mais lágrimas do que as que eu já havia derrubado até o presente momento.

Fechei meus olhos e deixei que meus pensamentos vagassem no vácuo em que se encontrava minha mente. Um desses pensamentos caiu sobre ele; sobre Edward. E aquilo me surpreendeu. Não era a hora de ficar pensando em Edward, embora uma ponta de decepção por não poder ir me encontrar com ele, teimasse em ficar me cutucando. E ao lado da decepção, a culpa também cutucava. Culpa por estar pensando em Edward Cullen, enquanto meus pensamentos deveriam ser todos focalizados em Alfredo Fontes.

Droga! O que aquele turista tinha? Por que minha curiosidade sobre ele estava tomando proporções tão extremas? E aqueles olhos? Por que a lembrança do mar de esmeralda me fitando era de uma intensidade tão grande que me causava efeitos estranhos e até agora desconhecidos por mim? Tantas perguntas, nenhuma resposta.

Mas eu estava tentando me acostumar com a idéia de que nunca teria essas respostas e isso não era nada agradável. Quais as chances de encontrar Edward Cullen novamente? Se eu fosse até o hotel, talvez 100%, mas depois do bolo de hoje eu duvidava que ele fosse querer me ver novamente e minhas chances finais ficaram praticamente zeradas.

Bem... eu poderia falar sobre Alfredo, mas isso estava fora de questão. Eu não era do tipo de pessoa que saía falando sobre minha vida pessoal para qualquer estranho com os olhos incrivelmente hipnotizadores. Definitivamente não!

Edward Cullen fora um sonho. Um sonho ao pôr-do-sol. Mas a noite e o dia seguinte haviam chegado, me trazendo de volta para a realidade.

Contornei meu corpo com os braços e tombei a cabeça a para trás, suspirando.

– Está cansada, não é mesmo?! – Roberto indagou me tirando de meus devaneios.

– Sim. Cansada de ter que ficar assistindo a vida me roubar alguém que amo e não poder fazer nada.

– Ele não vai morrer Bella. Pelo menos não agora. Alfredo é forte e vai superar isso.

– Eu queria tanto poder me apoiar em suas palavras...

As horas que seguiram, pareciam a eternidade. Meus pensamentos andavam de um lado a outro. Alfredo, Edward. Edward, Alfredo. Alfredo, Edward. Edward, Alfredo. E essa seqüência contínua só se encerrou, quando o enfermeiro de antes reapareceu.

– Senhorita Fontes. – ele chamou, sem desviar o olhar da prancheta que trazia junta à si.

– Sim?!

– Os exames preventivos já se encerraram. O paciente está inconsciente, mas pode vê-lo, se quiser.

Levantei-me e Roberto me imitou, postando-se ao meu lado logo em seguida.

– Um por vez! – o enfermeiro disse por fim e saiu caminhando, esperando que um de nós o seguisse.

– Vá você Bella. Eu espero aqui.

– Obrigada!

Seguimos até o quarto que Alfredo estava e o enfermeiro me deixou a sós com meu avô.

Quando a porta se fechou nas minhas costas dediquei toda minha atenção ao corpo inconsciente estirado na cama. O quarto, como todo o resto do hospital, tinha ausência de cor, mergulhado apenas no branco. A sensação de déjà vu havia me tomado e eu lembrei imediatamente do sonho. Não pude deixar de pensar que aquele sonho mórbido no universo branco fora um aviso do que estava por vir. Se não fosse pelo som baixo da respiração de Alfredo, eu pensaria que era a única viva naquele quarto.

Me aproximei da cama e encarei a face pálida e enrugada. Alfredo estava sereno e seus lábios, levemente curvados em um singelo sorriso, davam a impressão que ele deveria estar sonhando.

Fiquei feliz. Ao menos um de nós ainda sonhava. E, apesar de sempre ser agraciada com malditos pesadelos, sorri, pois Alfredo sorria. E sonhava.

Afaguei levemente seus ralos cabelos e suspirei. Eu não queria perder meu avô. Eu _não podia_ perdê-lo.

Virei-me quando a porta se abriu e um homem de uns 40 anos entrou. Ele também trazia junto a si uma prancheta, mas não parecia um enfermeiro.

– Senhorita Isabella Fontes, estou certo?

– Eu mesma.

– Sou o Drº Zinezi. Muito prazer. – ele estendeu a mão e eu o cumprimentei.

– E então doutor. O que aconteceu?

– Tenho más notícias.

Meu coração falhou em uma batida e eu o fitei suplicando uma continuação.

– Creio que você sabe sobre o câncer no pâncreas.

– Sim, eu sei. O que aconteceu doutor? Ele aumentou? – O desespero já começava a transparecer em minha voz.

– Pior que isso. Houve metástases. Um novo tumor começou a se desenvolver.

– Onde?

– No... cérebro dele.

– Oh, céus!

Deixei meu corpo desfalecer em uma poltrona ao lado da cama que Alfredo dormia, no momento em que o chão faltou sob meus pés. Eu não conseguia falar, nem enxergar, nem me mover. As lágrimas que se seguiram era a mais pura forma de mostrar o quanto eu havia sido destruída pela notícia.

O médico avançou com cuidado e colocou a mão em meu ombro.

– Eu... sinto muito.

– Quanto tempo? – eu consegui sussurrar em meio às lágrimas que salgavam minha boca.

– Como?

– Quanto tempo ele tem? De... vida, quero dizer.

– Eu não sei. Os tumores estão se desenvolvendo rápido, mas seu avô é forte e ele está lutando. Não tenho como lhe dizer uma data precisa. Pode ser daqui dias, meses e talvez, por um milagre, até anos.

– Quais as chances dele se curar?

– Desculpe, mas... elas são nulas. Eu farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance, mas nessas horas a melhor coisa é apelar à Deus por ajuda.

Deus? Como ele queria que eu apelasse pra Deus? Ele não usou de sua força para manter meus pais vivos e agora não estava fazendo absolutamente nada por Alfredo. Se existia um Deus, ele nunca olhou pra mim.

– Eu não posso me agarrar na esperança de um milagre doutor. No momento a ciência é minha última esperança.

O médico me olhou com pena e suspirou.

– Farei tudo o que puder.

– Obrigada. – Falei entre soluços. – Pode nos deixar sozinhos?

– Claro. – Ele foi em direção a porta e antes de sair sussurrou mais uma vez. – Eu sinto muito!

Encarei Alfredo e o desespero me tomou novamente. Aqueles olhos fechados se abririam em breve, mas os tempos futuros eram imprevisíveis... e cruéis. Peguei sua mão esquerda com cuidado e a embalei com minhas mãos, usando os polegares para afagar a pele que ficou sem cobertura.

– Eu te amo Vô! Os dias que virão serão difíceis, mas eu quero que saiba que eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você. Sempre! – Comecei a beijar a palma da mão de Alfredo, enquanto as lágrimas jorravam em forma de palavras. – E mesmo que um dia tenhamos de nos separar, continuaremos juntos, porque a morte não separa aqueles que têm a eternidade dentro do coração. – Minha voz falhou nas últimas palavras.

Por um momento tive a impressão que o sorriso de Alfredo havia aumentado e senti uma leve pressão nas mãos.

Ele podia me ouvir. Eu sei que podia.

Sorri com satisfação ao saber que ele entendera meu aviso. Eu não o deixaria só, por mais que ele lutasse contra.

– Você tem um encontro. – A voz de Alfredo me libertou de meus devaneios e sua face cansada me fitou, aguardando uma resposta.

– Não é um encontro! – ele gargalhou após minhas palavras.

_Embora fosse esse o meu desejo_, completei mentalmente.

Eu não era nenhuma sonhadora que acreditava em príncipe encantado e amor à primeira vista, porém estava na categoria de pessoas que sentiam atração à primeira vista.

Atração.

Era essa a palavra. Eu estava completamente atraída por um turista que eu só vira uma única vez, num único pôr-do-sol. E apesar disso me soar como algo extremamente ridículo e até certo ponto, estranho, essa era a verdade nua e crua.

Edward Cullen me atraíra de uma maneira avassaladora. E por mais que eu tentasse esconder, uma parte de mim gritava por querer sentir seus olhos nos meus novamente.

O que me assustava? É que essa parte estava crescendo rapidamente.

O problema? Eu estava gostando disso.


	5. Asas

**Capítulo 4 – Asas**

Deixei o médico dar a notícia a Alfredo, já que eu não tivera coragem. A reação de Alfredo me surpreendeu e ao fim da surpresa, me vi irritada. Como aquele velho insano se recusava a fazer sessões de quimioterapia?

– Bella... você e eu sabemos que isso não vai me salvar.

– Mas vô, não custa tentar.

– Preste atenção querida. Você já reparou que pacientes em situações parecidas com a minha e que se rendem à diversos tratamentos, morrem mais rápido e com arrependimentos? Muitos ficam tão presos no tratamento que se esquecem de aproveitar o tempo que ainda lhes resta e quando se dão conta disso, já é tarde. Se você quer me ver feliz, por favor, deixe-me fazer as coisas que desejo. Não quero morrer sabendo que poderia ter sido mais feliz. – ele me fitou com uma alegria que eu desconhecia.

Definitivamente esse velho era louco. Mas dizem que sempre há razão na loucura, não é mesmo?!

– Se é isso o que quer, meu avô, então que seja. Por mais que isso me pareça uma insanidade, eu aprecio sua coragem e vou fazer o possível pra te fazer feliz.

– Você já faz isso querida. Pelo simples fato de existir...

Se antes eu lutava contra as lágrimas, agora elas escorriam sem opressão alguma.

– Agora vá para casa e descanse. O Beto deve estar ansioso para entrar. – ele revirou os olhos.

– Eu não quero ir. – Fiz um biquinho e Alfredo deu de ombros.

– Quem tem que querer alguma coisa aqui, sou eu. Apesar de tudo, ainda sou o mais velho, então agora vá para casa e descanse. Isso não é um pedido Bella!

– Ok comandante. Como quiser. – Me curvei e beijei sua testa enrugada. – Até logo vô!

– Até logo minha neta.

Quando abri a porta, Roberto passou por mim rápido e invadiu o quarto.

– Agora sim, seu velho safado e traíra. Quero saber de tudo! – Seu tom era ameaçador.

Ouvi Alfredo suspirar pesadamente e dizer, antes que eu fechasse a porta do quarto:

– Vai começar o interrogatório.

Circulei até a saída do hospital e segui para onde meu carro estava estacionado. Já estava no final da tarde. Quando sentei no banco do motorista deixei que minha cabeça pendesse para trás e fechei os olhos. Eu estava cansada, tanto fisicamente, como emocionalmente.

Liguei o som e a música que emanou dele consumiu todo o carro e preencheu minha audição.

[Música: Breath Me – Sia. Procurem no YouTube e ouçam!]

Eu me sentia completamente perdida, como se nunca tivesse sido realmente achada. Minha mente estava tomada pelo torpor que esse sentimento de insegurança me causava. Eu queria ser embala, beijada, amada por alguém naquele momento. E se isso pudesse mesmo me dar o mínimo de paz e acalmar meu coração por reles instantes, então eu continuaria ansiando por essas ações, até mesmo porque é comum as pessoas quererem ter para si coisas que não possuem.

Liguei o carro com a música ainda tocando e saí do estacionamento. Dirigi inconscientemente pelas avenidas do Rio e quando voltei à realidade percebi que estava diante do majestoso Copacabana Palace. Por mais que eu lutasse contra, tinha que admitir: eu estava com uma louca vontade de ver Edward novamente. Minha mente gritava freneticamente 'Não!', mas o desejo era maior. Além do mais, minhas pernas estavam cansadas de nadar contra a correnteza.

Saí do carro com calma, enquanto pensava em mil coisas para dizer a ele, isto é, se eu o encontrasse, é claro. Entrei no hotel e fui até a recepção, onde uma mulher loura estava. Perguntei sobre o hóspede que me interessava e as palavras dela me causaram uma grande decepção. Decepção esta que me surpreendeu por sua intensidade.

– O Sr. Edward Cullen encerrou sua estadia ontem, logo após o almoço.

– Sabe se ele ainda está na cidade?

– Desculpe, mas não sou autorizada a dar informações pessoais de nossos hóspedes. A senhorita tem alguma relação com o Sr. Cullen?

Essa era minha deixa.

– Sou sua agente de viagens e ele esqueceu o passaporte comigo. Imaginei que ele ainda estivesse aqui. – Menti descaradamente, mas não me senti culpada. Minha curiosidade clamava por alguma informação da mulher.

– Bem... o Sr. Cullen não deixou nenhum aviso de para onde iria. – Ela fez uma pausa, como se tentasse se lembrar de algo. – Ah... lembro-me de vê-lo durante boa parte da manhã de ontem no saguão. Ele entrou e saiu do hotel diversas vezes, como se estivesse esperando por alguém. E cá entre nós... – ela se curvou sobre o balcão e se aproximou de mim, sussurrando as palavras. – Ele parecia impaciente e decepcionado.

Edward havia esperado por mim. Por mim! Oh, Deus, eu não credito nisso.

– Entendo. – Disse por fim.

Suspirei derrotada e a decepção foi inevitável. Minha face se contorceu em desgosto ao saber que Edward desejava nosso encontro, tanto quanto eu. Ao menos, era o que parecia.

– Obrigada pela informação.

– Espero tê-la ajudado, senhorita.

Saí do hotel a passos lentos e resolvi caminhar pela praia. Quando cruzei o calçadão, tirei as sandálias e deixei que meu pé afundasse na areia fofa que seguia até entrar no mar. Por ser meio de semana, havia poucas pessoas circulando perto de onde eu estava e esse fato me agradou. Detestava multidões.

Caminhei até o lugar mais calmo e ausente de vida humana e durante o trajeto, tive a sensação de sentir olhos sobre mim, mas ao não ver ninguém, extingui esse pensamento.

Sentei de frente ao mar admirando outro pôr-do-sol e lembrei-me de Edward. Fora exatamente num cenário como aquele que havíamos nos conhecido.

Por que teve que ser tão rápido? Um primeiro e último encontro.

Por que tudo não podia ter passado de um sonho? Evasão e facilidade.

"Onde você está Edward?", fechei os olhos e pendi a cabeça para trás, balançando-a. Meus cabelos esvoaçaram com a brisa fresca do mar.

– Sabia que é feio deixar os outros esperando?

Dei um pulo e ofeguei assustada.

– Mas o que é que...

Não pude terminar de falar, quando meus olhos caíram na pessoa cuja voz me espantara. Edward estava de pé, alto e imponente atrás de mim. Os braços cruzados realçavam o volume de seus músculos não muito exagerados.

O mar de esmeralda me fez estremecer no momento em que me fitaram. Edward estava inacreditavelmente bonito banhado pela luz da Lua, que já começava a se erguer e iluminar o céu. Ele estreitou os olhos ao me ver sorrindo feito uma idiota.

– Se não desejava estar em minha companhia, era só ter falado. Não precisava marcar um compromisso por pena, ou seja lá o que você pensou sobre mim no momento senhorita Isabella.

– Me desculpe! – eu falei rapidamente e ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas fechou-a imediatamente. Encarei isso como um convite para continuar. – Eu poderia inventar alguma desculpa agora, mas não quero e nem vou fazer isso. Meu avô está doente e precisou de cuidados médicos. Eu não poderia deixá-lo só. E por favor, me chame de Bella.

– Certo. – Sua voz ainda tinha um rastro de decepção. – Peço que me perdoe por ter sido rude. É que... eu só... – Ele parecia procurar pelas palavras certas. – Sabe, eu esperei bastante senhorita Bella.

– Só Bella.

– Ok, Bella. Eu realmente gostei da sua companhia e confesso que fiquei completamente decepcionado por não tê-la.

– Hum... podemos começar de novo? – Fiz minha melhor cara de criança e estendi minha mão pra ele. – Olá. Sou Isabella Fontes, carioca, 20 anos. Mas pode me chamar de Bella.

Ele riu e como na primeira vez que nos vimos, levou minha mão até sua boca, beijando-a docemente.

– Muito prazer Bella. Sou Edward Cullen, nova iorquino, 23 anos e preciso de uma guia para me apresentar a cidade.

– Pensei que já tivéssemos resolvido esse pequeno impasse. – Lhe uma piscadela e ele me lançou um sorriso sedutor.

– Fico feliz que sim.

– Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal senhor Cullen?

– Edward, apenas. E fique à vontade.

– Por que saiu do hotel? Pretende ir embora?

Essa idéia me trouxe um desespero inexplicável. Eu tinha acabado de reencontrá-lo e a simples hipótese de não vê-lo novamente me entristecia. Toda essa minha vulnerabilidade já começava a me soar como insanidade.

– Como sabe que eu saí do hotel?

Ops. Xeque-mate Bella. E agora? As informações eram restritas e eu não poderia confessar-lhe que eu inventara uma história ridícula para conseguir a informação; Edward riria ou, no mínimo, me acharia uma louca curiosa. Pensa Bella, pensa. Deus te deu um cérebro, agora use-o!

– Err, bem... é q-que...

Droga! Eu havia gaguejado. Larga de ser burra e se concentra Isabella Fontes. Você não é uma completa imprestável. Ou é? Acho que eu era sim... Era melhor partir para a evasão.

– Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

– Nem você respondeu a minha. Sabe Bella... eu não tenho agente de viagens.

Eu o encarei incrédula. Como ele soube? Bem, isso não interessava agora. Precisava arrumar um lugar urgente para esconder minha cara de taxo ao ser pega na mentira. Ele riu quando tapei meu rosto com as mãos.

– Deixemos sua curiosidade de lado para evitar seu constrangimento, então. Por que eu saí do hotel? Bem... essa não é uma pergunta difícil. Mas se quer mesmo saber, deve eliminar uma de minhas curiosidades, já que uma das suas já foi satisfeita pela recepcionista. De acordo?

– É... está bem então. – Respondi meio relutante. – O que quer saber?

– Você ansiava por nosso encontro aquela manhã? E o que a levou a mentir para a recepcionista do hotel?

– Achei que era só uma curiosidade.

– Não seja má Bella. Responde vai... – ele me pediu falando como uma criança carente.

– Escolha!

Ele franziu o cenho, contrariado. Mas logo em seguida sorriu-me com malícia.

– O que a levou a mentir para a recepcionista do hotel?

Boa Edward. Ponto pra você! Escolheu bem a pergunta que saciará duplamente sua curiosidade. O que me levou a mentir? Bem... tirando o fato de que eu estava desesperada para te ver novamente, não tinha motivos para mentir para a mulher. Pena que você não pode saber disso Edward. Não quero que pense que eu sou atirada e já fico toda animada com qualquer cara que aparece na minha frente. Não e não!

Bella burra, Bella burra. Eu devia ter escolhido qual pergunta queria responder – no caso nenhuma –, mas também poderia me negar a falar e encerrar o assunto.

Ótimo. E agora? Mentir é uma opção?

– Vamos lá Bella. Estou esperando.

Sim, é. Droga! Desculpe-me Edward.

– Eu não queria lhe deixar uma má impressão sobre a minha pessoa, por isso resolvi ir ao hotel para te explicar o que havia acontecido, mas ao chegar fiquei sabendo que você havia encerrado a estadia. Eu não queria que você ficasse pensando que eu lhe dei um bolo de propósito e precisava saber onde você estava para poder me desculpar, mas qualquer informação sobre os hóspedes estava proibida. Entenda... eu fiquei sem saída.

Ok. Não foi exatamente uma mentira, mas também não era exatamente a verdade. Eu ainda tinha salvação, pelo menos. Mas afinal porque isso importava tanto? Eu mal conhecia o homem à minha frente, além disso, não tinha qualquer garantia de que ele não estaria mentindo ou ocultando coisas de mim.

Edward me fitou de um jeito que eu poderia afirmar que estaria vendo através de minha alma. Seu olhar possuía uma sinceridade absurda, apesar dos mistérios que parecia haver por trás dele e eu não sei como nem porque tive a certeza que podia confiar nele. Naquele momento me vi descobrindo o quanto gostava do jeito que Edward Cullen olhava pra mim.

– Estou desculpada?

– Talvez.

– E esse talvez significa...?

– Significa que ele só se converterá em um 'sim' se você aceitar que eu lhe pague um sorvete.

– Isso não é nenhum sacrifício Sr. Cul.. – ele me lançou um olhar recriminador e me apressei a corrigir. – Edward.

– Imaginei que não seria. – Ele riu. – E então... vamos? – Edward estendeu o braço pra mim e apesar do receio, minha vontade de tocá-lo fez com que eu enlaçasse meu braço ao dele.

Caminhamos até uma barraca próxima que vendia sorvete, enquanto discutíamos sobre coisas simples como passear na praia, admirar o contraste das cores preto, azul, alaranjado e vermelho que o céu tomava durante o pôr-do-sol, a infância de cada um e mais diversos outros assuntos que eu nunca me imaginaria discutindo. Durante anos eu não tinha alguém para conversar, além de Alfredo e Roberto, mas eles não tinham uma faixa etária parecida com a minha e certos assuntos que ficavam restritos entre nós, geralmente por vergonha da minha parte, puderam ser claramente desenvolvidos com Edward.

Existia alguma coisa nesse turista que me causou uma imensa simpatia por ele e, diferentemente de como eu via as outras pessoas, em Edward eu via alguém com quem eu podia compartilhar pensamentos sem restrições.

Contudo, como nada é sempre flores, o fato de ter falado com ele apenas 2 vezes (contando essa) me causava receio, afinal nessas duas únicas vezes, Edward havia despertado em mim sensações que nenhum outro homem despertara em anos. Ele estava começando a me libertar e eu me sentia regenerada; era como se, do nada, eu ganhasse asas e agora pudesse voar.

Edward Cullen me causava a sensação de liberdade.

E era dessa liberdade que eu tinha medo. Pior do que um pássaro que já nasce engaiolado é aquele que já experimentou o prazer de voar antes de se ver rodeado de ferros.

E quando Edward partisse, eu seria privada de minhas asas novamente. Por isso, mantinha meus pés no chão ao invés de ficar voando, já que assim, talvez e somente talvez, a decepção por ser engaiolada novamente pudesse ser menos dolorosa.

– Qual sabor Bella? Ei Bella!

Me assustei quando Edward cutucou meu braço e meus pensamentos se esvaíram-se, enquanto eu voltava para a realidade.

– Desculpe! Vou querer de chocolate.

– Ok. – ele virou-se para o atendente e continuou. – Chocolate pra ela e baunilha pra mim.

O atendente montou as duas casquinhas e nos entregou. Fiz menção de pegar a carteira, mas Edward me impediu.

– Edward, não...

– Faço questão!

O tom autoritário me fez estremecer e eu aceitei que ele pagasse sem mais reclamações.

Caminhamos pelo calçadão de Copacabana durante alguns minutos até achar um lugar mais tranqüilo. Andamos até a parte de areia que tinha luz e nos sentamos em direção ao mar. A noite estava maravilhosa e o céu estava tão limpo que se eu tivesse vida, memória e tempo o suficiente, poderia contar todas as estrelas que naquele momento brilhavam.

– Obrigada. – sussurrei.

– Pelo quê?

Eu poderia responder que era por causa da chama de vida que ele reacendera dentro de mim, mas isso soaria muito estranho.

– Pelo sorvete. Fazia muito tempo que eu não tomava e estou até agora me perguntando por quê. É algo que eu gosto tanto...

– Não seja por isso. Creio que há muito que mostrar da cidade e isso levará um tempo. Levarei você para tomar sorvete todos os dias se você quiser.

O canto direito da boca dele se ergueu formando um singelo sorriso torto. Meu coração falhou em uma batida com esse ato.

– Bella, lembra quando estávamos escolhendo o sabor dos sorvetes?

– Sim.

– Sabe... você parecia tão dispersa. No que estava pensando?

Edward levantou a cabeça e fitou o céu com uma expressão pensativa.

– Não precisa responder se não quiser. – ele completou sem me encarar.

– No que _você_ está pensando? – Perguntei-lhe na intenção de ser evasiva.

Edward manteve os olhos fixos no céu e em seguida os fechou fazendo uma longa pausa. Após vários segundos e ainda na mesma posição, seus lábios se moveram numa afirmação que me surpreendeu.

– Em você!

Fiquei sem reação.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Respostas aos Reviews:**

Jujuh Cullen - _Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^ espero que esse cap. também tenha te agradado!_  
mirian masen - _Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da fic. Se pode fazer propaganda dela? Claro que sim *-* qto mais leitoras melhor! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. tbm :D_


	6. Confissão

**Capítulo 5 – Confissão **

Eu não conseguia falar. E mesmo se conseguisse, ainda sim não o faria.

Eu não _sabia o que_ falar diante da confissão de Edward. Definitivamente eu havia sido pega de surpresa pela sua declaração.

Com as palavras ainda presas na garganta, só me restou sorrir e fitar a areia. Por um momento, me senti realizada ao pensar que estava presente nos pensamentos de Edward. Quando cheguei à conclusão que me sentiria suficientemente feliz se ele pensasse um quinto sobre mim relacionado à freqüência que ele se mantinha em minha mente, a satisfação plena me atingiu. Satisfação porque mesmo que essa porcentagem fosse mínima, ela existia.

Por outro lado eu tinha que admitir a verdade: isso não queria dizer absolutamente nada! O fato de eu querer que Edward mantivesse dentro de si as emoções que me agraciavam, estava fazendo com que eu me agarrasse a qualquer ponta de esperança de que ele se sentia como eu, mesmo que essa ponta fosse puramente ilusória.

Havia algo que não deveria estar acontecendo: eu estava me envolvendo demais. E esse envolvimento fazia com que qualquer gesto bobo, sorriso inocente ou uma afirmação natural, como a última que Edward me lançara, parecessem infinitamente perfeitos a meu ver.

Já estava começando a transparecer algo que deveria permanecer oculto. Não sei como, nem por quê, mas desde o dia em nos vimos pela primeira vez Edward me enfeitiçara de uma maneira fora do comum e de certa forma perturbadora.

Eu me sentia confusa e lúcida. Feliz e triste. E mais diversos outros opostos.

A bipolaridade que eu adquirira com a entrada de Edward em minha vida era estarrecedora.

– Ainda está aí Bella?

Edward parecia uma estátua em minha frente. Os olhos permaneciam fechados, a cabeça permanecia tombada para trás e a posição continuava intacta desde que ele dissera que estava pensando em mim.

O modo como ele parecia estar tomando um banho de lua era apenas para relaxar ou para me deixar louca ao ver seus cabelos esvoaçando com o vento?

Permaneci quieta, decorando os traços dele. Comecei a fazer um mapeamento de cada parte de seu corpo e no meio do meu trabalho Edward levantou uma das pálpebras devagar, fitando-me com o canto do olho e em seguida fechou-a rapidamente, abrindo um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso torto. Terminei meu mapeamento e respondi sua pergunta.

– Sim, estou aqui Edward.

– Está assustada? – A pergunta pareceu ser dirigida mais para ele mesmo do que para mim.

– Deveria?

– Eu estou. – ele respondeu imediatamente, ignorando minha resposta.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o motivo de seu medo, ele apressou-se em continuar.

– Sabe Bella... há algo que eu desejo lhe contar. Fiquei um bom tempo me questionando sobre o assunto e a conclusão mais plausível que cheguei foi que não adianta lutar contra as circunstâncias.

– Não estou entendendo Edward.

– Foi muito rápido, como um tsunami e quando dei por mim já estava sendo arrastado por uma onda de sensações incrivelmente maravilhosas.

– Continuo sem entender.

– Por favor, não vá até que eu termine! – ele pediu em tom de suplica.

Eu não iria a lugar algum, mesmo se ele quisesse que eu fosse. O que eu menos queria naquele momento era me afastar dele. Meneei a cabeça em um gesto positivo ao que ele me perguntara anteriormente e senti a tensão que emanava de seu corpo.

– Eu sei que isso pode soar estranho... talvez até insano, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu tentei Bella. Juro que tentei esquecer, tentei lutar, tentei fugir. Usei toda a força que tinha, mas nada foi suficiente. Desde o começo era uma guerra perdida e eu apenas precisei de um tempo para me dar conta disso. – ele fez uma pausa – Você não está entendendo, não é?!

– Me desculpe Edward, mas sinceramente não...

Ele desfez a posição em que se manteve por minutos incontáveis e rastejou até onde eu estava sentada. Seus olhos envolveram os meus numa prisão agradável e eu arfei ao senti-lo tão próximo.

– Nosso primeiro encontro não foi por acaso Bella. Eu estava passeando pela praia quando a vi sentada, olhando o pôr-do-sol. Fiquei surpreso quando senti ondas de choque pelo corpo e o coração disparado somente ao apreciar, de longe, suas feições. No minuto seguinte eu já sentia uma vontade avassaladora de ter sua atenção e a única saída que achei foi a desculpa de que estava perdido.

Uma sensação de traição me tomou de repente e eu reprimi a vontade de jogar-lhe inúmeras acusações, porque eu também havia mentido para ele. Estávamos quites.

– Você pelo menos se chama Edward Cullen?

– Claro que sim Bella! Se eu menti em algo, foi apenas nisso. Foi o único jeito que eu encontrei de me aproximar de você.

Edward se afastou um pouco de mim e balançou a cabeça, atordoado. Eu continuei imóvel e ele encarou isso como um convite para continuar.

– Quando você se dirigiu a mim pela primeira vez, eu me vi adorando o timbre da sua voz e quando você deu o primeiro sorriso, oh céus Bella! Eu me senti no céu. E de repente estávamos conversando sobre coisas que antes eu poderia achar supérfluas, mas no momento me pareceram muito sugestivas... até hoje parecem. Daí o terror me atingiu feito bala, quando a vi partindo. A idéia de nunca mais ouvir sua voz, ver seu sorriso e sentir seus olhos nos meus me aterrorizou... era como se estivessem arrancando-me a vida. O desespero foi meu maior aliado na hora de convidá-la a me mostrar a cidade e meus temores se cessaram ao ouvir sua resposta. Quando você se virou para ir embora uma nova onda de tristeza me atingiu... eu ainda queria mais tempo com você, então a segui sorrateiramente até seu carro, guardando em minha cabeça tudo o que pudesse ter de você. Quando você finalmente se foi eu voltei para o lugar onde a encontrei e sentei na areia... o vento parecia me trazer seu perfume e eu já estava embriagado pela fragrância mais rápido do que pudesse sonhar que seria possível. Ao voltar para o hotel, recuperei uma parte da minha sanidade e refleti sobre o que tinha acabado de vivenciar.

Edward parou por alguns centésimos, talvez para recuperar o fôlego, talvez para esperar alguma reação minha. Ao ver que eu ainda o olhava sem reação, ele continuou.

– Eu passei a noite inteira pensando em cada detalhe que te compunha e me vi fascinado por tudo, até as coisas mais ínfimas. Ao descer para o saguão na manhã seguinte, me vi pensando que os lugares que eu sempre quis ver já não soavam mais tão agradáveis, como um simples passeio pela praia com uma estranha me pareceu. Eu sei que isso tudo pode parecer assustador, mas eu não sei como explicar. É como se algo estivesse aprisionado dentro de mim, um lado que eu desconhecia, e você despertou-o.

Inacreditavelmente eu me sentia da mesma forma.

– Eu estava em completo abandono, enquanto a aguardava e a decepção me tomou por inteiro quando você não apareceu. Então esse lado meu se revoltou e em um ato súbito de auto-proteção me fez cancelar a estadia. Eu não podia te ver novamente. Me obriguei a repetir isso inúmeras vezes. Não podia estar tão entregue à você tal como eu estava, daí preferi fugir. Porém, fiquei rondando o hotel, ainda na esperança de pelo menos vê-la uma última vez, mas você não apareceu. Eu tinha decidido esquecer isso de uma vez por todas, mas meu lado desconhecido não se rendeu ao meu capricho e me obrigou a continuar minha ronda. Dei meu telefone à recepcionista e disse-lhe para me ligar se alguém fosse me procurar.

Agora havia ficado claro como ele conseguiu saber que eu havia inventado a história de agente de viagens.

– Então, quando recebi o telefonema fui imediatamente para o hotel e a recepcionista me disse que você havia vindo nessa direção. Quando eu te avistei, mantive uma distância segura e todas as vezes que você se virou, não pôde me ver. O plano era me manter longe, apenas admirando-a, mas novamente meu lado desconhecido me fez vir aqui.

Eu estava perplexa. Podia sentir meu coração batendo em ritmo frenético e o sangue pulsando rápido e quente por minhas veias. Edward havia derramado as palavras rapidamente e eu ainda tentava raciocinar sobre o real significado de cada uma delas. Então, quando tudo começou a fazer sentido, entrei em êxtase.

Esse tempo todo eu estava ocultando cada sentimento que surgira após sua entrada em minha vida, enquanto ele me revelava cada detalhe sobre o que estava sentindo. Me senti um lixo ao vê-lo sendo tão sincero.

Edward voltou a fitar o céu e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. Sem que eu pudesse me dar conta do que estava fazendo e me refrear, estava no momento seguinte traçando caminhos com os dedos sob sua pele. Ele suspirou e pendeu a cabeça ainda mais para trás.

– Isso é bom.

Eu sorri e continuei com as carícias, enquanto ondas de choque percorriam a ponta dos meus dedos que estavam em contato com a pele facial. Me vi descobrindo o quanto eu gostava da sensação de tocar nele.

– Isso é incrível Bella!

E era mesmo. Meus dedos pareciam ter se fundido ao rosto de Edward e eu sentia que nunca mais conseguiria tirá-los dali. E mesmo se conseguisse, não o faria. Ainda não. Aquilo era pura magia e eu precisava aproveitar cada linha de expressão, cada molde.

Eu estava em um momento de felicidade instantânea e tudo era novo pra mim. Assim como em Edward, uma parte desconhecida que vivia dentro do meu corpo também havia sido despertada e todas as conseqüências disso estavam sendo incrivelmente prazerosas.

Novamente deixei a razão de lado e num impulso rodeei meus braços em torno de Edward, abraçando-o. Ele ficou rígido pelo meu ato inesperado e eu caí na real.

– Deus, o que estou fazendo? – Disse, enquanto começava a me afastar.

Rapidamente Edward enlaçou meu corpo contra seu peito, mantendo o abraço.

– Por favor, não saia ainda. Dê-me um tempo para poder sentir isso.

A mão dele pousou em meu cabelo, acariciando-o. Levantei meus olhos para ele e tive a sensação que, como eu, Edward também parecia estar transe.

Se antes as correntes elétricas passavam só pelos meus dedos, agora meu corpo inteiro estava tomado pela eletricidade. O contato extremo entre nós me fez estremecer.

– Está com frio?

– Estou bem.

Senti as bochechas queimarem e tive a certeza de que estava corada.

Edward respirou fundo e me afastou lentamente do seu corpo.

– Isso foi indescritível! Obrigado Bella.

Edward havia me dito tudo o que estava preso em minha garganta e eu não pude deixar de pensar se era mesmo possível que duas pessoas que mal se conhecem poderiam se ver envolvidas num espaço de tempo tão mínimo. A resposta veio clara: parecia que comigo e com Edward era possível.

Meneei a cabeça algumas vezes pensando no que eu iria dizer e quando abri minha boca para falar algo, Edward me impediu, colocando seu indicador sob meus lábios.

– Eu ainda não terminei.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, mantendo um contato visual inquebrável. Seu hálito fresco acarinhou minha pele e meus olhos se fecharam em um movimento involuntário. Ofeguei de desejo de sentir os lábios dele nos meus.

Edward alisou minha bochecha com o polegar e eu acabei por abrir os olhos novamente. Me deparei com seus orbes verdes fixos nos meus e um sorriso indecifrável surgiu em sua face. A boca de Edward subiu calmamente pela lateral do meu rosto e parou em minha orelha.

– Agora ficou praticamente impossível ficar longe de você. – ele sussurrou e saiu andando.

Outra corrente elétrica percorreu todo o meu corpo e eu estremeci em resposta.

– Te vejo amanhã.

As palavras dele chegaram fracas devido à distância. Quando consegui me recuperar do torpor que pairava sobre mim, Edward já havia sumido.

"Te vejo amanhã.", ecoava em minha cabeça. Amanhã onde? A que horas?

Levantei-me para ir embora e notei uma mensagem escrita na areia.

_"Praia Vermelha. 9 horas."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**mirian masen** ... que bom q está gostando :DD fico feliz! E claro que pode fazer propaganda *-* eu ficaria lisonjeada! Espero que tenham curtido o cap.

**Jujuh Cullen** ... que bom q gostou ;D espero que goste desse cap. tbm!


	7. Passeio

**Capítulo 6 – Passeio**

O relógio despertou e eu acordei com as lembranças da noite anterior ainda preenchendo minha mente. Tomei meu café e corri para o hospital. Alfredo já estava bem melhor e receberia alta no fim da tarde.

– VOCÊ VAI TER UM ENCONTRO!

Alfredo soltou um grito estrondoso e uma das bruxas, quero dizer enfermeiras, parou na porta do quarto com uma expressão nada boa.

– Vô, fique quieto. – sussurrei e Alfredo franziu o cenho.

A enfermeira nos lançou mais um olhar mortal antes de voltar a seus afazeres.

– Bruxa! – eu ri e Alfredo se virou pra mim, esperançoso. – Estou tão feliz Bella. Quando vou conhecer seu namorado?

Revirei os olhos.

– Ele não é meu namorado.

– Ok, ok. Esqueci que entre vocês, jovens, é tudo dividido em categorias. – Fitei-o confusa. Categorias? – Quando vai me apresentar seu ficante?

Arregalei os olhos o máximo que pude e quase engasguei com minha saliva.

– Ficante? Que ficante o que vô.

– Peguete?

Oh, certo. Tragam uma maca porque estou prestes a enfartar!

– VÔ! Chega de categorias. Edward não se encaixa em nenhuma delas!

– Ah, então ele tem um nome. Edward. Gostei! Quando vou conhecer o... Edward, hã?

Inevitavelmente corei.

– Vô eu mal o conheço, então espere, ok?! Você está muito animado... até parece que é você que está prestes a se encontrar com alguém.

– Então é mesmo eu encontro. Eu sabia!

Alfredo gargalhou adotando uma expressão vitoriosa. Eu estava ferrada! Nota mental: pensar antes de falar.

– Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. É que, sabe, eu...

Droga! Não sabia o que falar. Pensa, pensa, pensa.

– Bella. – Alfredo me chamou.

– Espere! Estou pensando.

– Mas querida... – ele insistiu.

– Paciência é uma virtude. – Falei cantarolando.

– Ok então. – Ele falou desistindo e fitou os dedos de uma forma displicente. – Ao menos que você consiga encontrar uma fórmula mágica de teletransporte no meio de seus pensamentos é bom começar a correr.

– Mas o que...

– Está atrasada! – completou e sorriu travesso.

Ai meu Deus. Ai meu Deus. Ai meu Deus. Edward vai me matar, ou melhor, eu mesma vou fazer isso por ele. Será que havia algum equipamento cirúrgico perdido pelo quarto? Passei os olhos pelo lugar e não encontrei nada. E que tal o fio do soro?

Oh, certo. Chega de idiotices. Por tudo o que há mais sagrado, sem trânsito, por favor. Amém!

– Venho te pegar mais tarde. Te amo. Até mais.

Dei um beijo na testa de Alfredo e saí em disparada pela porta do quarto. Pude ouvir a sonoridade da voz dele que ecoou pelo corredor com um grito.

– Bom encontro!

Várias pessoas olharam pra mim. Ah, Alfredo Fontes... eu ainda te pego.

Parecia que o mundo hoje não conspirava contra mim. Não tive que enfrentar muito trânsito, porém isso não ajudou no fato de que eu já estava atrasada. Estacionei o carro na primeira vaga que encontrei e disparei para a praia. Olhei rapidamente para o meu relógio de pulso e o horário me afobou ainda mais.

Era nove e quinze.

E hoje Edward acabara de constatar que eu não era nada pontual. Ótimo Bella! Seu encontro começou muito bem.

Epa! Aquilo não era um encontro, obriguei-me a repetir.

Parei logo que alcancei a areia e tirei minhas sandálias, sentindo a areia fofa acariciar a sola dos meus pés. Passei os olhos pelo local e não encontrei Edward. Suspirei pesadamente.

– Ele foi embora. – falei em voz alta para mostrar à mim mesma o que eu havia provocado.

– Não, eu não fui. – disse a voz que eu tanto esperava ouvir atrás de mim. – Está atrasada!

Virei para encará-lo e ofeguei ao encontrar com o mar de esmeralda. Os olhos de Edward pareciam que estavam mais brilhantes, bonitos e misteriosos do que no dia eu que eu o conheci. Estava perfeitamente lindo.

– Me desculpe. – Sorri timidamente. – Achei que tivesse cansado de esperar e então resolveu ir embora.

– Eu_ nunca_ iria embora, Bella.

– Por quê?

– Porque eu tinha certeza de que você apareceria.

– E de onde vem essa convicção Edward? Eu não lhe dei minha palavra.

– Você não. Seus olhos deram.

Ok. Deixa eu recuperar o ar, porque depois dessa eu acho que estava tendo asfixia. Edward sabia mesmo como fazer alguém perder o fôlego e Deus! Obrigada por me dar a chance de ser esse alguém.

– E então. Onde iremos?

Eu olhei em volta e sorri.

– Já andou de bondinho?

– Não nessa vida.

– Ótimo! Acabei de descobrir a primeira parada do nosso roteiro.

Pegamos e bondinho e subimos o morro do Pão-de-Açúcar. Edward estava maravilhado com a vista e eu não ficava atrás. Fazia muito tempo que não ia ali e a vista já não me era tão conhecida.

– Fique onde está Bella!

Edward pegou uma câmera fotográfica e preparou-se para bater uma foto.

– Edward... a viagem é sua. O passeio é seu. Quem devia aparecer nas fotos é você! – Coloquei as mãos na cintura, revirando os olhos.

– Se o passeio é meu, tenho o direito de não sair nas fotos. Vamos lá, faça uma pose.

– Está bem. – respondi meio à contra-gosto. – Assim está bom? – Apoiei meu corpo no balaustre e dei meu melhor sorriso.

– Perfeito! – Edward sorriu e bateu a foto.

– E então?

Me aproximei e ele me fitou, pensativo.

– Você é linda!

Abaixei os olhos imediatamente e senti a ponta dos meus dedos suarem. Meneei a cabeça para me livrar da timidez e voltei a encará-lo, ignorando a sua última afirmação.

– Como sua guia eu exijo que tenha uma foto sua para guardar de lembrança. Para ter uma prova de que um dia esteve aqui.

– Como quiser!

Edward foi até um homem que estava por perto e lhe deu a câmera e em seguida voltou para perto de mim. Ele lançou um braço sob meus ombros e eu fiquei confusa.

– Edward, o que...

– Diga "X" Bella.

Olhei para o homem que já mirava a câmera em nossa direção.

– "X"! – disse timidamente.

Centésimos de segundos antes do flash, senti algo em minha bochecha. Apesar de ter certeza que na foto eu havia saído com cara de assustada, isso não me importou. Minha boca deu uma leve curvada formando um sorriso. Eu estava ali, de pé, sentindo os lábios quentes e macios de Edward Cullen roçando na lateral da minha face, após o beijo que ele depositara ali.

Ele se afastou de mim e pegou a câmera com o homem. Deu uma olhada rápida na foto e sorriu com satisfação. Eu não sabia o que fazer diante daquilo, então limitei-me a ficar de costas para ele e apreciar a vista. Uma rajada de vento foi lançada sobre mim e eu fechei os olhos para recebê-la.

– Me desculpe Bella, mas você disse que eu precisava ter uma foto que provasse que eu estive aqui. Mas não me valeria nada se não provasse que você existe. Essa prova. Prova que isso não é um sonho, prova que você é real e eu a toquei. Isso me basta. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu estremeci. – Por hora. – completou em seguida.

Suspirei diante de sua declaração e comecei a caminhar.

– Aonde vai?

– Para a nossa próxima arada. Você não vem? – Lhe lancei um sorriso desafiador e pisquei, fazendo com que Edward desse um lindo sorriso torto.

– Claro que sim!

Peguei na mão dele e saí dali pensando em quanto o Pão-de-Açúcar agora parecia muito mais especial.

**

Eu não estava acreditando no dia maravilhoso que havia passado ao lado de Edward. Cada lugar que passamos me fizeram lembrar o quanto eu havia esquecido de viver. Parecia que a turista ali era eu, porque tudo era tão desconhecido.

Agora ali estava eu a 380 metros de altura, em meio a Floresta da Tijuca, na Vista Chinesa ao lado de alguém que me fazia perder um pouco do raciocínio – e o fato disso me agradar me fazia crer que meu raciocínio não era o único a ser afetado; minha sanidade também era.

Edward ria lindamente enquanto falava de alguns eventos engraçados que viveu e eu o contemplava silenciosamente. Ele parou de falar de repente e fitou o horizonte.

– Esse lugar é lindo.

– Eu sabia que você ia gostar. Aqui descortina uma das mais belas vistas da cidade, tendo o Cristo Redentor, a Lagoa Rodrigo de Freitas, o Pão-de-Açúcar e as praias da zona sul como pano de fundo. É meu ambiente preferido... eu geralmente venho aqui pensar.

– Achei que era na praia que você ia pensar.

– Eu amo o mar. Ele me traz a paz que muitas vezes eu duvido que realmente exista. Aqui não. Esse lugar me traz tantas lembranças... e respostas.

– Entendo... mas conte-me mais, Bella. Até agora só falamos sobre mim.

– Eu... eu... não tenho assuntos bons que valem a pena ser... lembrados. – disse fitando minhas mãos.

Edward colocou sua mão em cima da minha e me incitou a encará-lo.

– Quer falar sobre isso?

A pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Eu queria? Senti uma leve pressão na mão que Edward havia coberto e aquilo me deu segurança. É... eu queria falar – há muito tempo, aliás –, mas não sabia como começar, nem com quem desabafar. Minhas angústias estavam guardadas dentro de mim e eu sentia que a hora de compartilhá-las com alguém havia chegado. Fiquei feliz em saber que Edward era esse alguém.

Meneei a cabeça num gesto afirmativo e Edward sorriu.

– Sou todo ouvidos.

– Eu tive uma infância como a de qualquer outra criança. Brincava, sorria, tinha amigos, enfim, eu vivia. Até os 10 anos.

Eu dei uma parada brusca por conta do calafrio que me arrasou a espinha.

– Fique calma, eu estou aqui. – Edward disse com ternura. – Continue... vai te fazer bem sabe... falar.

– Tudo bem. – respondi mais tranqüila. – Eu estava em meu quarto, escrevendo no diário que ganhei de presente da minha mãe um dia antes. Era de veludo, num tom azul-esverdeado, assim como o mar. – eu sorri com a lembrança. – Então Alfredo entrou e ele estava abatido... eu... eu não entendia porque ele chorava. Meus pais, Laura e Augusto Fontes, estavam voltando de Petrópolis. Eles tinham uns imóveis lá e estavam negociando a venda de um deles. Na volta chovia muito e o carro derrapou na pista, em seguida capotou. Meu pai morreu na hora, mas minha mãe resistiu por mais dois dias. Meu avô disse que até o fim ela chamou meu nome.

– Eu sinto muito Bella. – Os olhos de Edward continham dor. Era como se ele também tivesse voltado no tempo.

– A morte deles iniciou uma nova fase na minha vida. Eu não mais sorria, não brincava, me afastei dos meus amigos até que não restasse mais nenhum deles. Quanto mais eu crescia, mais mergulhada nesse mundinho particular eu ficava. No meu último aniversário minha vida deu outra reviravolta, quando descobri que Alfredo tem câncer. Apesar da dor e da revolta por estar prestes a perder a última pessoa que me restou, eu prometi a ele que voltaria a viver e o faria feliz. Aquele dia que marcamos e eu não apareci foi porque ele sofreu um desmaio e a vida me presenteou com outra desgraça. O câncer que era restrito ao pâncreas começou a se desenvolver no cérebro dele. – Meus olhos se encheram de água, mas somente uma lágrima solitária saiu de um deles. – Eu já não sei mais o que fazer.

Edward usou o polegar para limpar a lágrima e segurou meu rosto com as mãos, obrigando-me a encará-lo.

– Sabe Bella... eu aprendi que é melhor sentir dor, do que não sentir nada. A dor, apesar de ruim, está aí para te lembrar que seus pais a amavam e você os amava. Está aí para te mostrar que a vida também tem seu lado bom, como quando você está ao lado de seu avô. Eu também perdi meus pais e o amor pela minha mãe me trouxe aqui. E embora me doa estar num lugar que me lembra tanto ela, eu agradeço, porque isso me trouxe você.

Nosso contato visual parecia inquebrável. O mundo podia acabar agora que nossos olhos não se desviariam e de alguma forma eu tinha certeza disso. Então o rosto dele começou a se aproximar vagarosamente e involuntariamente o meu também se moveu. Eu podia sentir o hálito fresco de Edward acarinhando-me a face e fiquei esperando sua próxima reação.

[Música: Vem Pra Cá – Papas Da Língua. Procurem do YouTube e ouçam!]

– Se eu pudesse, tomaria sua dor pra mim Bella, porque sua tristeza de algum modo está me matando. – ele sussurrou cada palavra num ritmo demasiadamente lento. – E embora eu não possa fazer isso, ainda assim tentaria. Me deixa fazer parte da sua vida?

Fechei os olhos e meu silêncio falou por mim.

– Obrigado. – ele disse e tão logo senti a pressão dos lábios dele nos meus.

A língua dele invadiu minha boca calmamente, como se pedisse autorização e eu dei de bom grado. Edward enlaçou minha cintura de um jeito meio que possessivo, mas isso só me deu ainda mais certeza do quanto meu coração batia rápido e devagar, tudo ao mesmo tempo, diante da presença dele. Uma de suas mãos foi parar no meu rosto e enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo, acarinhava minha pele.

Cada toque me fazia estremecer compulsivamente e afundei minha mão em seu cabelo acobreado, bagunçando-o. Com a outra eu enlacei sua nuca, forçando sua boca ainda mais contra a minha.

O mundo parecia não mais existir. Era só eu e Edward, dividindo as tristezas e duplicando as alegrias. Naquele momento era como se todas as minhas dúvidas tivessem respostas, aliás, essas mesmas dúvidas não mais me importavam; eram tão ínfimas diante daquilo que nem me dei ao trabalho de mantê-las na mente. Eu estava em completo torpor e beijava-o com tanta pretensão que chegava a pensar que a qualquer momento nós nos fundiríamos em um só. De alguma forma eu sabia que Edward se sentia da mesma maneira.

Ele parou o beijo com certa dificuldade e eu franzi o cenho em desaprovação. Aquilo era tão maravilhoso e eu ainda não tinha desfrutado o suficiente. Edward riu ao perceber que eu não havia gostado de me afastar e então me abraçou. Assim como durante o beijo, aquele abraço também era possessivo, mas não me importei. Sentia-me segura ali e isso bastava.

– Teremos muito tempo pra isso, Bella. – Ele começou a acariciar meus cabelos. – Eu vou ficar aqui, enquanto você quiser.

– Promete?

– Não vai ser tão fácil se livrar de mim, Bella. Se antes era difícil me manter longe de você, agora é impossível.

– Fico feliz que seja sim.

– Não devia.

– E porque não?

– Porque eu não costumo desistir do que eu quero.

Eu me afastei o suficiente para encará-lo.

– Então não desista!

Edward sorriu e me beijou novamente. Um beijo tão doce e maravilhoso quanto o primeiro. Em seguida levou os lábios até minha testa e friccionou-os ali demoradamente.

– Já está tarde. O tempo passa rápido demais quando estou com você.

– Digo o mesmo. – respondi timidamente. – E... ai meu Deus!

– O que foi?

– Tenho que ir pegar meu avô no hospital. Esqueci completamente. – Fitei Edward e sorri com a possibilidade que me veio à mente. – Vai fazer algo mais nesse fim de dia, Edward?

Por favor, diga que não!

– Não, por quê?

– Quer conhecer meu avô?

– Claro! Vamos lá.

Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e começamos a caminhar em direção ao carro. Agradeci mentalmente por ele vir comigo, porque sinceramente, não me sentia preparada ainda para vê-lo indo embora.

Naquele dia descobri o quanto estava atada a Edward Cullen.

.

.

.

.

.

**Aweee. Mais um cap. pra vcs! Espero que gostem e comentem :DD  
BeeijOs **


	8. Visita

**Capítulo 7 – Visita**

Eu estava ansiosa por antecipação. A porta do quarto de hospital onde Alfredo estava esperava ser aberta, mas minha mão não conseguia se mover até a maçaneta. A situação em que eu me encontrava era completamente nova e ainda não tinha dado tempo de me acostumar com ela.

Eu fitei Edward com aflição e a pressão que senti em nossas mãos entrelaçadas parecia indicar que ele estava ali, caso eu precisasse de algum tipo de ajuda. E realmente eu precisava.

Como será que Alfredo reagiria ao ver Edward? Afinal tudo o que eu sabia sobre o homem postado ao meu lado era limitado ao que ele me contou. Edward poderia estar mentindo... ou não. Meu avô tinha sempre o pé atrás com tudo isso me incomodava agora. O que ele acharia de Edward? Seria indiferente ou lhe daria um abraço de 'bem-vindo à família'?

Alfredo ficaria _feliz_? Era isso o que eu desejava, mas outro desejo apareceu mais forte; impondo-se sobre qualquer outro: a necessidade do sim.

Edward tinha que causar uma boa impressão; meu avô tinha que gostar dele. E esse pensamento me surpreendeu pela sua intensidade.

Por quê? Por que eu queria tanto uma aceitação? Aquele turista realmente significava algo pra mim? Valeria à pena no final das contas?

Os olhos de Edward cruzaram com os meus, prendendo-os numa prisão tentadora. Era como se estivéssemos nos beijando sem toque algum, só com o olhar. Com nossas _almas_.

Naquele momento eu descobri que não queria mais saber se no final valeria à pena ou não. Descobri que o final não era tão importante. O caminho até ele era. Descobri, com aquela troca tão íntima e profunda de olhares, que Edward significava algo. E esse algo tinha uma amplitude a qual eu não tinha idéia a que proporções chegavam.

Descobri que nem com todas as forças do universo lutando contra, os olhos de Edward perdidos nos meus havia, definitivamente, _fincado raízes dentro do meu coração_.

– Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou, segurando minha mão com mais força.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

– Bruxa! Eu já disse que não quero. Essa comida é horrível!

Edward riu ao ouvir os resmungos que vinham dentro do quarto.

– Seu avô é bem... sincero.

– Experimente morar com ele. Você não veria graça. Um velho que não tem papas na língua e fala sempre o que pensa... – eu suspirei. – Típico Alfredo.

– Gostei dele.

Quero ver se continua com essa mesma opinião quando meu querido avô te ameaçar com uma espingarda de caça, pensei e sorri em seguida. Não podia negar que ver uma cena assim era bem instigante. E sem dúvida, hilário.

Foco Bella, foco. Eu preciso de uma aceitação, não a abertura da temporada de caça contra um certo turista.

Girei a maçaneta lentamente e a porta se abriu. Eu entrei com Edward em meu encalço.

Alfredo mantinha os olhos fixo na bruxa – enfermeira – e por um minuto eu achei que ele estava prestes a tacar o prato de sopa na cara dela. O riso de Edward fez com que a atenção de meu avô se voltasse para nós.

– Quem é ele?

Alfredo adotou uma expressão infantil; como uma criança perguntando de onde vêm os bebês.

– Pode deixar, eu cuido dele a partir de agora. O médico já lhe deu alta. – disse para a enfermeira.

– É, já fui informada. Já tirei o soro e fiz os demais preparativos, mas é aconselhável que ele se alimente antes de ir.

– Ninguém pediu sua opinião bruxa! – Meu avô se intrometeu. – Essa sopa é horrível! Faço uma muito melhor com os olhos fechados. Diga à ela Bella.

Me mantive calada e dei um sorrisinho forçado e sem-graça para a enfermeira. Meu avô estava melhor do que nunca, pensei com ironia.

– Sabe qual a diferença entre minha comida e a comida daqui? – a mulher abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Alfredo interrompeu-a. – Claro que você não sabe. A minha comida é comestível. Entendeu? C-o-m-e-s-t-í-v-e-l. – ele soletrou cada letra devagar, como se a enfermeira fosse incapaz de entender se ele falasse um pouquinho mais rápido.

A mulher, provavelmente não agüentando mais ouvir os resmungos do meu querido avô, saiu do quarto batendo o pé.

– Você é muito ruim, Bella. Me deixou aqui à mercê dessa bruxa chata e mandona.

– Vô?!

– O que é?

– Fica quietinho pra eu poder gostar de você.

Suspirei e dei um sorriso divertido. Alfredo, por outro lado, cruzou os braços e fechou a cara. Parecia uma criança emburrada.

– Ei! Quem...

– Shiu! – disse, interrompendo-o.

– Eu sou o mais velho daqui ainda, tá?!

– Mais velho em quê? Só se for em idade física, porque mental... onde já se viu dar esse vexame com a enfermeira.

– Uma bruxa! E ela não pode reclamar de nada... se no final do mês ela quer o salário dela depositado, tem que agüentar. É o trabalho dela!

– Tem razão. É o trabalho dela.

– Claro que eu tenho razão.

– É o trabalho dela tratar doentes físicos, não loucos. Ela é uma enfermeira, não uma psiquiatra.

– Porque você está defendendo aquela bruxa? Seu parente aqui sou eu. E quem é ele?

– Sou Edward Cullen, muito prazer. – ele disse, antecipando-se.

Alfredo estreitou os olhos na hora.

– Ah... então você é o famoso Edward?!

– Famoso? – ele perguntou sem entender.

Aquele velho ia dizer o que não deve e eu precisava de um pano urgente. Meu querido avô iria pra casa amordaçado!

Fica quieto! Não se atreva a abrir a boca!, eu falava internamente e olhava meu avô de forma ameaçadora. Ele parou por uns instantes e eu soltei o ar, aliviada. Ele parecia ter entendido meu recado.

– Não me olhe assim não, Bella. O que foi? Está com vergonha? Que gracinha!

Ele riu. E eu corei mais ainda.

– Sabe, Edward, a Bella fala tanto de você que eu já estava achando que você era o novo galã da novela das 8.

– Ela fala?

Edward me fitou analítico e eu cerrei os dentes para meu avô dedo duro. Alfredo me lançou um sorriso desafiador.

– Você nem imagina o quanto.

Era hoje que haveria um assassinato naquele hospital.

Pigarreei para atrair totalmente a atenção de Edward, se é que isso era necessário. Seu foco era minha pessoa desde a última frase do meu avô.

– Não sei por que dopam os pacientes no dia da alta. Será que os médicos não percebem que eles ficam meio fora do mundo real e não falam nada com nada?

– Mas nós não o dopamos. – disse o Drº Zinezi, entendo repentinamente dentro do quarto.

– Viu Edward?! Viu como eu não sou tão louco, nem mentiroso quanto a Bella faz parecer ser?

Eu corei violentamente, ignorando o olhar de Edward sobre mim.

– E então doutor. Podemos ir?

– Claro. Já assinei a alta do seu avô. Agora é só deixar esse papel na recepção. – ele me entregou um protocolo azul.

– Ok.

Chamei-os para sair dali, antes que Alfredo continuasse com sua conversa constrangedora. Edward ajudou meu avô a andar, já que apesar de bem, seu corpo ainda estava um pouco debilitado. Seguimos pelo corredor e pegamos o elevador até a recepção.

– Vou levar o senhor Fontes até a poltrona para que ele descanse, enquanto você fala com a recepcionista, tudo bem? – Edward perguntou-me.

– Claro! – eu sorri.

– Edward. Me chame de Alfredo. Esse senhor dá a impressão que sou velho.

E ele não era?

– Está bem Alfredo.

Os dois sorriram cúmplices e eu estreitei os olhos. Alfredo estava aprontando alguma coisa. Fato!

Fui até o balcão da recepção, olhando-os discretamente por sobre os ombros.

– Posso ajudá-la? – perguntou a recepcionista.

Ela me lançou um sorriso forçado e cansado. Pensei que logo chegaria a hora de eu também entrar na rotina de um hospital. Ser médica era meu maior sonho. Era emocionante ter em mente que eu poderia salvar vidas com meu esforço, mas ao mesmo tempo eu tinha receio. Como seria para um médico dizer a família de um paciente e para o próprio paciente que ele estava condenado? Talvez alguns nem se importassem... ligavam apenas para o dinheiro. Mas e o que estavam ali, antes de dinheiro, fama e qualquer coisa para poder manter a vida de alguém? Devia ser desolador... mesmo não sendo formada ainda, eu sentia que se um dia chegasse à essa situação me sentiria uma inútil, uma incompetente; como se a culpa da morte fosse minha. Eu teria vidas nas mãos e não poderia deixar que elas acabassem, embora soubesse que um dia eu iria falhar.

Controlar a morte era impossível. E muitas vezes, a vida também. Eu, mais do que ninguém, sabia o quanto isso era verdade.

– O Drº Zinezi disse para deixar isso aqui. – eu disse, entregando-lhe o papel.

A recepcionista examinou-o com cuidado e eu aproveitei para espionar Edward e Alfredo. Notei que meu avô cochichava algo para Edward e os dois sorriam, olhando em minha direção.

Eu não devia ter deixado o senhor eu-tenho-uma-língua-que-não-cabe-na-boca sozinho com Edward. Peguei-me pensando até que ponto eu poderia ser tão burra?

Tamborilei os dedos num ritmo frenético no balcão da recepção para deixar claro para a recepcionista que eu tinha pressa. Ela pareceu notar a minha inquietação

– Está tudo certo. Pode ir.

– Obrigada!

Fui rapidamente onde os dois estavam e lancei meu melhor sorriso 'eu sou uma boba que não notou nada' para eles.

– Pelo que vejo, vocês parecem ter se dado muito bem.

– O Ed é ótimo, Bella.

– Digo o mesmo de você, Fred.

– Fred? Ed? – De onde diabos surgira aquela intimidade?

– Você viu Bella?! Sinto que eu e Edward seremos bons amigos e por isso não há necessidade de nos tratarmos pela formalidade de nossos nomes. Ou você quer que eu fique te chamando de Isabella?

– Não, vô. Continue com o Bella, está bem?

Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos castanhos e suspirei. Se eu queria uma aceitação, tinha conseguido, mas ela veio com um brinde: um complô entre meu avô e o homem que andava povoando meus sonhos. Ótimo! Isso era tudo o que queria, pensei revirando os olhos.

– Agora vamos, porque eu tenho que fazer o jantar!

– Mas nem pensar! Você mal recebeu alta e já quer colocar a barriga no fogão?

– Ah, Bella. Não seja chata. Aposto que você está com saudades da minha comida.

É, eu estava.

– Isso não é justificativa.

– Não adianta discutir, amor. Eu vou cozinhar e ponto!

– Velho turrão!

Edward ajudou Alfredo a equeilibrar-se e fomos até o estacionamente pegar o carro. Entreguei as chaves do Vectra prata para Edward, servindo de apoio para meu avô em seu lugar.

– Pega pra mim?

Quando ele se distanciou, voltei minha atenção para Alfredo.

– Você gosto dele?

– Hein?

– Você gosta dele? Desse tal Edward?

– Gosto.

– Quanto?

– Bastante. Mas qual o motivo de tanta curiosidade? – ele manteve-se quieto, com um sorriso traiçoeiro nos lábios. – O que você está planejando?

– Relaxe Bella. Você irá me agradecer ainda.

– Pelo quê?

Meu avô limitou-se a soltar um sorrisinho cínico e eu não pude perguntar mais nada porque Edward chegou logo em seguida.

– Tchau Bella.

– Eu te levo Edward… se você quiser. – respondi com timidez.

– Não precisa se incomodar. Vou de táxi. Tenho um compromisso importante hoje com alguém. – disse, dando um lindo sorriso torto.

Não gostei! Com quem era esse compromisso importante? E sim, eu estava com ciúmes.

– Até mais tarde Bella. Tchau Fred.

– Tchau Ed.

Edward deu um beijo na minha testa e saiu andando. Eu tinha combinado algo com ele mais tarde? Não me recordava de nada. Quando Edward não estava mais à vista, Alfredo gargalhou alto.

– Você tem algo a ver com isso, Alfredo Fontes?

– Vamos logo embora Bella ou você quer deixar Edward esperando?

– E o que ele estaria esperando? Ele não tinha um compromisso muito importante? – respondi, frizando o 'muito' e minha voz transpareceu irritação.

– Tinha não… ele tem! – Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para dizer algo, meu avô continuou. – Com nós dois. Convidei ele para jantar lá em casa hoje.

– VOCÊ O QUÊ? – gritei exasperada.

– Eu sei, eu sei. Eu sou demais. Não precisa me agradecer.

– Quinze segundos!

– Para o quê?

– Pra você colocar esse traseiro no banco e calar a boca. Vamos!

Definitivamente o IML teria uma autópsia para fazer hoje em um certo velho intrometido.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mais um cap. pra vcs. Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!!


	9. Sentimento

**Capítulo 9 – Sentimento**

Edward elevou seu braço na altura do meu rosto e começou a se aproximar vagarosamente. Faltando somente alguns milímetros para o contato acontecer, ele parou. O dedos trêmulos se esticaram como se tentassem me alcançar e eu tive a impressão que Edward sentia que me tocar, naquele momento, era impossível.

Eu esperei por alguns segundos, mas o toque não aconteceu. Edward retraiu o pulso, fechando a mão em punho e abaixando-a. Em seu rosto ainda havia vestígios de dor e ele parecia estar travando uma batalha interna. A cabeça dele pendeu pra baixo e eu não consegui mais ver seus olhos.

Eu queria poder dissipar aquilo e pensei em fazer o que Edward vinha fazendo desde que nos conhecemos: contar o que estava sentindo. Talvez, fazendo isso, eu poderia me sentir melhor ao colocar a onda de sentimentos pra fora.

– Toque em mim, Edward.

Ele levantou os olhos e me fitou, incrédulo.

– O que disse?

– Quero que toque em mim, Edward!

Rapidamente puxei a mão dele e a trouxe na direção do meu rosto, supreendendo-o com minha atitude. Passei a acarinhar a palma de sua mão com a minha bochecha e em seguida depositei vários beijinhos pela mão dele.

– O que isso quer dizer Bella?

Eu o encarei, com os lábios em um de seus dedos, e respondi:

– Eu não sei o que estou sentindo, Edward, nem a intensidade desse sentimento. O que sei é que, por menor que ele seja, não ter você perto de mim já é potencialmente devastador, por isso não quero que se reprima quando for me tocar! – disse com convicção.

Ele parecia não acreditar no que acabara de ouvir e pra ser sincera eu também não acreditava que tive coragem de dizer aquilo, mas a sensação não foi ruim, pelo contrário. Dizer à ele o que estava tão bem guardado em meu coração foi como gerar um equilíbrio entre a gente. É… estávamos quites agora.

Edward ainda parecia incrédulo e eu só consegui pensar em uma única coisa para fazê-lo acreditar. Libertei sua mão e pulei em seu pescoço, agarrando-o e colando nossos lábios com força. A príncipio ele não teve qualquer tipo de reação e de repente foi como se um animal feroz dentro dele tivesse sido libertado. Edward enlaçou minha cintura e apertou-me contra si, enquanto sua mão – agora em minha nuca – empurrava minha cabeça com uma força descomunal, forçando meus lábios a se chocarem com uma intensidade gigantesca contra os dele. Parecia que a qualquer momento poderíamos nos fundir.

Sem querer deixei escapar um gemido por entre os lábios e isso teve um efeito alucinante contra Edward, que me empurrou de encontro à parede e me abraçou, levantando-me do chão sem interromper o beijo. Eu aproveitei para enlaçar minhas pernas em sua cintura e tremi em seus braços ao sentir sua ereção de encontro ao meu sexo que pulsava sob a calcinha.

O beijos foram ficando mais quentes e Edward interrompeu o beijo para traçar uma linha em meu pescoço com os lábios. Aquilo era maravilhoso. Pendi a cabeça pra trás inconscientemente e enterrei meus dedos nos cabelos acobreados de Edward, aproveitando melhor a sensação.

Uma das maõs de Edward subiu vagarosamente pela minha perna, começando a invadir a parte interna do meu vestido e logo depois voltou todo o trajeto pela extensão da coxa.

Meu desespero era enorme para tê-lo inteiramente, tanto que chegava a doer. Meu coração batia frenético, assim como o dele, e eu podia sentir o sangue correndo rápido pelas minhas veias, deixando-me ainda mais quente.

– Bella! – Alfredo chamou da cozinha.

Oh, fuck! Eu estava provando as sensações mais maravilhosas do mundo e esqueci completamente que meu avô estava em casa. Eu e Edward nos separamos arfantes e corei ao vê-lo olhando pra mim com a luxúria queimando em seus olhos. Apesar de decepcionada pela interrupção e louca pra continuar de onde havíamos parado, resolvi que aquele era assunto de um outro momento.

Entrelacei minha mão na dele e o guiei de volta à cozinha. Quando chegamos Alfredo estava tirando o avental, depositando-o logo em seguida no suporte ao lado da geladeira.

– Eu já arrumei tudo pra vocês. Espero que goste da comida Edward. A Bella adora.

– Tenho certeza que vou gostar.

– Bem, acho que agora você já consegue se virar sozinha, querida. Bom jantar pra vocês dois.

– Hã? Como assim bom jantar pra nós dois? Você não vai comer?

– Não. Eu e o Beto vamos assistir ao Campeonato Brasileiro. Hoje tem clássico.

– Mas… – fiquei parada sem entender. Ele convidou Edward e agora some?!

– Tchau.

Antes que eu pudesse protestar, ouvi o som da porta batendo. Meu avô já havia saído. Por um lado eu não achei nada bom ver meu avô deixando seu convidado à míngua enquanto ele ia assistir à um jogo de futebol, mas depois agradeci mentalmente. Eu e Edward, num jantar à sós. Isso era tudo o que eu queria.

Quando olhei para Edward, ele parecia tentar conter o riso.

– Ei! Isso não foi engraçado. Peço desculpas em nome de meu avô.

– Deixa disso Bella. Eu não fiquei chateado com ele. Nem um pouco…

Ele deixara a frase solta no ar e seu timbre me esclareceu que, assim como eu, ele também havia ficado contente com o fato de ficarmos completamente sozinhos.

Fomos até a sala de jantar e fiquei supresa que no curto espaço de tempo que eu e Edward fomos ao meu quarto – e demos uns amassos depois – Alfredo havia arrumado a sala de jantar de um modo que eu me senti num restaurante.

A mesa estava com uma toalha branca pequena sobrepondo uma maior, na cor vermelha. Em cima, os pratos estavam perfeitamente alinhados um de frente para o outro, assim como os talheres e guardanapos. No meio havia um castiçal com duas velas, já acesas.

É… meu avô sabia como preparar um jantar romântico. Perfeito!

O cheiro do macarrão com almôndegas consumia o ambiente e senti meu estômago reclamando pela falta de comida. Eu não sabia se macarronada era o prato ideal pra um jantar romântico – se é isso que Alfredo planejava –, mas que era bom… Ah! Isso era!

Eu me aproximei de uma das cadeiras e Edward se movimentou até minhas costas. Ele estendeu os braços, cada um de um lado do meu corpo, e alcançou a cadeira.

– Senhorita… – ele sussurrou em minha orelha de um jeito tão sexy que por um momento achei que iria desfalecer em seus braços.

Eu pendi a cabeça para o lado e Edward aproximou a boca do meu pescoço, passando o nariz em toda a extensão, sentindo meu cheiro. Soltei um arrepio involuntário quando ele beijou meu ombro e foi subindo até minha orelha.

Ele se separou de mim e me incitou a sentar. Depois contornou a mesa e sentou-se de frente pra mim.

Durante o jantar não trocamos uma única palavra. Somente nossos olhos conversaram, se conheceram, se confidenciaram, com o contato visual inquebrável. Apesar da falta de diálogo oral eu sentia que aquela troca de olhares foi muito mais carinhosa, muito mais íntima e cúmplice do que uma conversa poderia ser.

Antes das dez da noite, terminamos de jantar. Edward estava na porta pronto para ir embora, enquanto a decepção me tomava por inteira. Ele me fitou com um sorriso carinhoso e, como que prevendo que eu não queria me afastar, ele me puxou para si, beijando-me de forma doce e lenta.

Edward me abraçou com força e isso me deixou feliz. Ele também não queria se afastar.

– Você não sabe o quanto é ruim ter que ir – ele sussurrou em minha orelha assim que paramos de nos beijar.

– Você não sabe o quanto é ruim vê-lo ir – sussurrei de volta, sem medo de expressar o que eu sentia.

A boca dele se curvou num lindo sorriso torto e seus olhos se fecharam, como se quisessem absorver por completo aquele momento.

– Se eu te convidasse para um passeio na praia agora, teria meu pedido recusado?

– De maneira alguma – respondi sorrindo.

**

Como eu morava no Leblon resolvemos passear um pouco pela praia e depois fomos ao Mirante do Leblon. A vista era fantástica e o som do mar se chocando com a rochas vários metros abaixo de nós era estrondoso, mas ao mesmo tempo aconchegante.

Eu estava debruçada sobre uma cerca de madeira, olhando o mar e Edward estava ao meu lado. Eu sorri pra ele, me sentindo infinitamente feliz. No instante seguinte ele estava atrás de mim com as mãos rodedas em minha cintura e o queixo deitado sobre meu ombro.

– Como se sente Bella? – ele sussurrou e eu fechei os olhos, encharcando meus pulmões com a brisa fresca do mar.

– Sinto como se o melhor momento da minha vida estivesse ocorrendo agora… e que ele fosse acabar assim que eu abrisse meus olhos, como num sonho.

– Então quero que abra seus olhos agora e veja que não está sonhando. – Eu obedeci e ele me apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo. – Eu também me sentia como se estivesse vivendo um sonho, mas estando aqui, agora, vejo que eu estava enganado e isso tudo é real. Não vê? Você é real, eu sou real… – ele me virou deixando-nos frente a frente – Nós dois juntos somos reais, Bella. O simples fato disso ser possível torna as coisas reais, porque nem em meus melhores sonhos existiu alguém como você.

Ele tinha razão. Era podia ter certeza disso ao sentir meu coração comprimido dentro do peito. Ele doía a cada batia, mas junto com a dor existia algo prazeroso.

Paz.

Edward colocou o indicador em meu queixo e levantou meu rosto, levando meus lábios aos seus. O beijo que se formou era diferente de todos os anteriores. O sentimento que ele trazia consigo era inexplicável, tanto que eu jamais poderia defini-lo em palavras. As mãos fortes de Edward seguravam meu rosto com firmeza e ao mesmo tempo com ternura. Seus polegares faziam círculos em minha pele num carinho gostoso.

Naquele momento eu tive certeza que tudo era real. E que, além de tudo, era certo. Eu e Edward juntos era uma certeza que eu não estava disposta a abrir mão.

Se eu achava que a noite estava perfeita e que não existia mais nada para torná-la ainda melhor, Edward me surpreendeu com uma afirmação.

– Amo você – ele sussurrou entre beijos.

Eu não acreditei quando ouvi. Devo estar imaginando coisas, pensei, mas estava enganada.

– Amo você – ele sussurrou novamente e começou a distribuir selinhos por todo o meu rosto.

– Me… ama? – consegui dizer por fim.

Eu estava sentindo vertigens. Era tudo inacreditável demais. Apesar de Edward ter-me pega de supresa, me vi exalando de felicidade pela afirmação.

Edward parou os beijos e olhou diretamente em meus olhos com suas orbes verdes transbordando emoção.

– Amo, Bella. Amo você e não vou mais lutar contra isso.

Senti o ar acabar de repente e enrijeci. Meu coração falhava a cada batida e o mundo em volta desapareceu. Era só eu e Edward em nossa bolha sentimental.

– Não vou incitá-la a dizer algo em consideração às minhas palavras. Não é isso o que quero. A única coisa que peço é que me dê a chance de tentar obter seu amor pra mim, Bella.

Eu fiquei em silêncio por minutos incontáveis. Precisava daquele tempo para processar o que Edward havia me dito, porque talvez todo o nosso futuro dependesse exclusivamente do que eu dissesse a seguir. Depois de ponderar sobre o assunto tive certeza da minha decisão.

– Por favor, diga alguma coisa Bella.

– Eu não posso mais dar essa chance à você, Edward.

A expressão que ele adquiriu a seguir era algo que eu jamais poderia definir. Era uma mistura de dor, decepção, derrota, dúvida, incredulidade. Ele se afastou de mim relutante e fitou o chão.

– Eu não entendo…

Eu fiz menção de me aproximar e Edward deu um passo para trás, ainda mantendo a distância que ele havia colocado entre a gente.

– Eu não entendo, mas vou respeitar sua decisão.

– Edward. – Eu o chamei com a voz suplicante. – Você, definitivamente, não entende, porque teve uma interpretação errada do que eu disse.

Ele olhou pra mim, implorando pela continuação.

– Eu não posso dar mais essa chance à você porque você já a teve há muito tempo e usou-a com glória. É ridículo tentar conquistar algo que você já tem desde quando resolveu perguntar para uma garota desconhecida na praia, onde ficava seu hotel. Eu não sabia Edward, mas quando seus olhos encontraram os meus e sua voz vagou pelos meus ouvidos num pedido de ajuda, naquele exato momento, eu havia me apaixonado por você. E tudo o que vivemos a seguir pôde me dar a certeza da evolução que essa paixão teve. Hoje eu posso afirmar, com todas as letras e sem nenhum vestígio de arrependimento… Eu amo você!

Eu vi a esperança ressurgindo no rosto de Edward e a felicidade me atingiu feito um raio.

– Tem certeza? – ele perguntou com receio.

– Essa é a única certeza que tenho em minha vida. – respondi de imediato.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi o que estávamos esperando há muito tempo. Uma explosão de emoções e um beijo que provava que pertencíamos um ao outro. Não havia mais dúvidas, não havia receios.

Era só nós dois aproveitando nossa mais nova realidade: o compartilhamento do amor recíproco.


End file.
